Dark Double
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. A new group of alien cloners. The Emperor has them create a new Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can a clone Ben Kenobi make a difference? Or will he fall to the Dark Side? Obi-Wan/OC. title change from "Hello. Goodbye"
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Star Wars. I do own the original characters featured in this story, namely Thrice Blackswan. She's an OC from my very own OC universe. I might make this an Obi/Padme or an Obi/OC—not sure, but it will be an AU. I hope you enjoy it. I can't promise anything, I tend to make these fanfics as I go. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

She grabbed him by the shoulder and woke him from his sleep. Blurred eyed, he sat up and stared at the woman hovering over his bedside. She was in a word—stunning. She had dark flowing black hair and piercing ruby eyes the likes of which he had never seen. She was youthful and pale in complexion with a natural beauty that glowed from her seamless skin. Her hair was strangely parted into two knots over her ears and she a serious expression on her face.

He didn't recognize her, but she seemed to know him.

"Woke up, now before they come for you."

The strange young woman lifted him up by his arm and practically dragged him off the bed.

Bewildered his asked, "What? Who are you? What's going on?"

"There's no time for that. You have to go, now."

"No, tell me what's going on?"

The woman mumbled under her breath something about him being an ungrateful fool and quickly ushered him out of the room and into a large sterile hall.

"Father will have my head for helping you, but I cannot live with myself if I don't do something about this before it is too late." The strange lady dressed in an elegant black robe suddenly turned toward the man as she continued to rant. "You inspire me to break rules I never thought I'd break…I don't know if I should kill you or thank you."

"I would gladly take the former than the latter, hum—Miss?"

"By the Phoenix, you're suffering from amnesia too!" The mysterious woman took hold of the man's shoulders and stared dead into his blue-gray eyes. "Look. You are suffering from amnesia. It's a side affect from memory upload. It will pass in time and than you will remember everything, but for now you will have to trust me."

The woman then held onto the man's hand and led him through the hall until they came to an emergency escape hatch.

The confused man looked on as the woman examined the hatch and began to put in commands onto a data pad.

"I don't understand" said the man "You plan to use this escape pod and jettison into space?"

"No. You are."

The confused man pulled at her shoulder and made her face him. "Me! What do you mean to shoot me out into space? Whatever for?"

Suddenly, a red light lining the ceiling of the hall flashed and an announcement was made over a COM, "INCOMING SHIP, PLEASE PREPARE TO DOCK."

The dark dressed beauty muttered, "Damn. It's too late. They're already here."

"Who's already here? Look, Miss I can tell you mean well, but please tell me what's going on?"

"The Emperor is here—but no, there isn't anytime for explanations. You have to escape. Vader wants you either as an ironic twist of an apprentice or as an over priced sacrificial lamb. Now, here. Take this sword."

The woman pulled from her robes a blade in a sheath. From the hilt, the confused man could tell it was a finely made weapon, but was terribly old fashion.

"I can't take this. It's an antique."

The woman gave him a hard glare. "This is no antique! I forged it myself, you ungrateful man. Now here. Take it. And take this too."

She then handed him some kind of metallic cylinder with a switch.

"What's this?"

"A lightsaber" she answered. The woman then opened the door of the pod and pushed the man into the seat.

Bewildered the man, asked, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

The mysterious woman then kneeled to reach the man in the seat. Her mood changed suddenly and she was no longer annoyed and frustrated, but sullen and sad. She took the sword and saber and tenderly placed him in his lap. She looked up at the man with her ruby red eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"Remember my friend, your sword is your life. If you guard it, it will guard you as well. Though, now you have two swords so maybe you'll have twice as many lives. Perhaps it was Fate, the Phoenix or the Force that brought our destinies together, but all I know is that you must go. You must find Luke Skywalker and go."

The woman rose from her knees and moved to close the door of the hatch, but the man sensed that this might be the last time he would ever see this woman again. Her feelings were genuine. Her hidden gentleness was so sincere.

With an outstretched hand he tried to halt her from closing the door.

"Wait! Tell me, what's your name?"

The woman paused and held the image of the man in the escape pod in her sights if though to keep as a memory.

"I am Lady Thrice Blackswan of Goldbird Society, commissioned General of the Empire, but today I am a traitor. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I hope we shall meet again."

Thrice then closed the hatch on the pod and shot it into the blackness of space.

TBA…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 2

As he hurtled through the blackness of space, the man in the escape pod saw the face of the strange woman grew smaller through the window of the exit hatch. He saw that he was leaving a massive spaceship and the lights across its haul illuminate the dark sky like a city in the night.

With a roar, he saw another object approach. It looked like a moon. This strange large white, round mass seemed to drift maddeningly close to the vessel of light that he feared that the two would collide, but then he realized it wasn't a moon at all—it was an enormous space station of the likes he'd never seen before in his life.

In a whispered voice he spoke without even thinking, "…the Death Star…"

Then unexpected the pod was rocked violently back and forth as the massive station loomed close. The G-Force of the engines rippled waves of exhaust into the emptiness of space and tossed the pod like a leaf in a storm.

The man, who hardly knew his own name was knocked unconscious and was, sent sailing into the unknown…

***

"Curses upon you, daughter!" shouted Lord Blackswan. He couldn't believe his own ears. Never in a million years did he expect such treason. It was until this moment unimaginable. He never thought his third daughter would betray him.

"What do you expect me to tell our ally now that you've throw our best clone into the black waste?"

Lady Thrice stood humbly in place with her head cased down. "I could not in good conscious allow him to be taken as sacrifice, Father."

Lord Blackswan paced back and forth ill at ease. Lord Sidious was an unforgiving man. He knew that if left up to him his lovely Lady Thrice would be sentence to death without hesitation. Lord Blackswan knew Thrice was a bit wild and not as refined as her other sisters, but she was one of the most skilled and loyal—this breaking of the rules was out of character.

"Tell me truthfully, why? I know you have honor Lady Thrice, but this is not like you. I want to understand."

With a sigh, Thrice look up at Lord Blackswan. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I can't really explain it. I know I shouldn't care, but—a warrior such as he would be a waste to that Emperor. I know he plans to turn him black and ugly, but I can't let it be so."

In a surprised tone, Lord Blackswan replied, "You've grown soft, Thrice."

"No! I am a warrior."

Lord Blackswan laughed, "And a woman too."

"Enough! I will present Lord Sidious the second clone. After all, he is easier to manipulate than the first. He's just as promising."

The elder man warned, "We are not here to play favorites, Thrice."

In an angry flash, Thrice shouted, "And you should not have made such a promise! The buying and selling of souls makes us demons."

"I cannot undo what is already done, Milady. And as it stands, we will have no choice but to present the Emperor with the second clone. I am now regretting that I ever assigned you to train the clones in the first place."

"Don't worry Father, you won't be disappointed. The Emperor will never know."

"Let us hope, daughter."

***

Lord Sidious greatly anticipated his appointment with the new cloners immensely. Goldbird Society and their scientist were one of the most advanced he had ever seen. He had great plans for them. Their leader, Lady Goldbird was a hard young woman who offered her services in exchange for a planet all her own. Such a simple thing as a ball of dirt was nothing compared to the promise of longevity. To refuse such an offer would be utter stupidity.

With a deformed smile hidden behind his hood, Lord Sidious strolled into the Goldbird ship with wicked glee. His apprentice was indeed in for a surprise. Lord Sidious had deliberately not told Lord Vader about the special clone commission. He wanted to see his face when he saw his former Master rise from the dead.

In a raspy voice, Vader asked, "Master…why are we on the Goldbird vessel?…"

"Patience, my apprentice. All will be revealed in good time."

"…Yes…my Master."

Once the Emperor and Lord Vader entered the Great Hall a pair of uniformed clones closed the doors. Vader did not like clones. Clones were only useful as storm-troopers, but any outside thinking or acting they were no more than living puppets—no more than droids. He did not see how the Goldbird clones differ from their own. The Goldbird clones weren't all the same like the Empire's. Some looked more a lot to each other than others. They looked more like family members than carbon copies. He wondered if this slight change in looks was all that separated them as individuals.

Vader concluded that perhaps his Master wanted a new set of clones.

Inside the dome-like room of the Great Hall stood a small group of people. A lady dressed in an elegant black robe approached them. She bowed neatly and gazed at them with her ruby red eyes.

Inwardly, Vader snared; there was something of Padme about her. One, her hairstyle was too much like the Naboo and secondly her sharp clear gazes. This woman had a senator's spirit. She had no fear in her eyes.

"Greetings, Emperor. Lord Vader. I am Lady Thrice, my Master is Lord Blackswan. He is Lady Goldbird's advisor. This man here is Dr. Rin, our memory scientist. And lastly, this man here is—"

"Obi-Wan!" shouted Vader.

TBA…

* * *

Thanks for your review **XxRandom NemesisxX.** I feel like I'm on a roll. I've been reading some Star Wars fanfics and I've got to say its become my new muse. Plus, I really like McGregor. And clone are cool.

Again, thanks a bunch. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 3

Vader could not believe it. It could not be true. How could Obi-wan be alive? It had only been a few months since he had killed his former Master. He remembered vividly, driving his lightsaber into the gut of his old betrayer. Vader remember the deep feelings of hatred and completion in having slain the old man. Time had aged him and made him weak. Obi-wan was no more a threat than a fly.

Kenobi had proven to be an easy kill. His finial claims to return more powerful in the Force after death seemed an empty boast at the time, but now Vader wasn't so sure.

The man standing before him now was not the Obi-wan he once knew—no this man was young and in his prime. This man was the Obi-wan of his youth—the strong, young Jebi Knight of his padawan days.

"What trickery is this! You cannot be Obi-wan!"

Vader then in a fit of rage, raised his hand to Force-choke the young man where he stood. The young man began to gasp and wheeze in a vain attempt to draw breath, but his hands could not reach the invisible hold of the phantom force.

The sounds of his struggles echoed off the dome walls and each note served to fan Thrice's hate.

In one quick thrust of her hand, Thrice blocked the space between the young man and the Sith and the Force-choke spell broke in an instant.

In a clipped tone, she said, "Please reframe from breaking the merchandise Lord Vader."

Vader was confused. This woman was strange. How could she bend the will of his use of the Force? She had to be some kind of witch, but before Vader could speak he heard Lord Sidious laugh hideously at his response.

"Hahaha…Lord Vader, your reaction is nothing short of predictable."

"Master?"

"Vader, this man here is a clone of your former Master. I had him commissioned by Goldbird as a sample of their work and indeed their work is fine enough to convenience you, my apprentice."

"Why was I not informed?"

The Emperor answered in a harsh voice, "Do you dare question me, Lord Vader?"

The masked man bowed his head, "No, Master."

Lord Sidious smiled in response, "Good. Now let me see my purchase." The Sith Master than approached the clone. The young man had since recovered from choking, but looked at the Emperor with fear in his eyes. In a subconscious move, he stepped back and actually tried to hide behind Lady Thrice.

"Come now, young man I have commissioned you. You are mine."

The clone glanced at Thrice and then back at the Emperor with bewilderment written in his eyes. "No. I won't go with you. I want to stay here. I want to stay with Lady Thrice."

"Master, this clone clings onto that woman like a child", Vader said amusingly.

The comment from Vader seemed to shake the clone out from his fright and he squared the mask man with a hard glare.

"I am not a child, but I'm not going to trust a murdering psychopath and a black hooded stranger without just cause. You'd think I was born yesterday?"

With a smirk the Emperor said, "I'm sure yesterday was not as long ago as you think, Obi-wan."

Quietly, Lord Blackswan placed a friendly hand on the clone's shoulder. He was going to try his best to smooth things over with their ally.

He politely nodded his head to the Emperor and said, "As you can see, Lord Sidious the clone here of Obi-wan Kenobi has all the physical characteristics of the late man. He is fitter and younger in form. His mind is not like a storm-troopers. He is completely rational with selective memory upload of only his training days as a Jedi youth. He is quite impressionable and eager to learn. He even received training from Lady Thrice of our primary warrior ways. I am sure you will be pleased with our results."

"For now Lord Blackswan, I am quite pleased. You may inform your Mistress, Lady Goldbird that our agreement has been met. This Jedi-clone is rather promising, but I haven't yet tested him."

"Lady Goldbird will be happy to hear of this my Lord. She will await your decision," said Blackswan. He turned towards Thrice, "Come Milady, it is time to make our report."

However, the moment she made a step to go she was stopped by the clone. He held her arm in his grasp and willingly pleaded with her to stay with his blue clear eyes. Thrice stared at him unmoved by his sad gaze.

"My friend, I am bound by my word. You must go where you are wanted. Go and may the Phoenix be with you."

As the members of Goldbird bowed and began to leave the Great Hall, a whirlwind of emotion began raged inside clone-Kenobi's heart. He felt so—empty. That was it? How could Thrice be so cold? How could she abandon him? How could the one kind person he met since he awoke be so cruel? She was a Master unlike anyone he had ever known. Master Qui-Gon could not even touch the brilliance this woman held in the Force. She used it in ways she didn't even know. As she trained him all he kept thinking was that her movements were like a dance. There was so such he didn't know about her—so much, he thought he had time later on to learn.

Inside his mind he kept repeating the words she had spoken over and over again in his head. _You must go where you are wanted. _And those words could only mean one thing, she didn't want anything to do with him. He was merely a package. Nothing more than a commission. A thing.

Suddenly, clone-Kenobi didn't give a damn what Goldbird or what the Emperor thought. He didn't care if they knew how mad he felt or not.

"Damn you, Thrice! I thought you were my friend! Some friend you turned out to be. By the Sith, I swear I hope I never see you again as long as I live," then he turned to Sidious, "And I will never be your property!"

Smiling, Lord Sidious was pleased beyond measure. He was sure that this clone would be timid and unable to use the Force, but his emotional outburst showed spirit and a lack of focus he could use to his advantage and most importantly he could feel the darkness of the Force whirl about him as he roared. Yes, he could foresee a promising future with the Sith in him. Perhaps with this Jedi-clone he could finally have an apprentice that was both brilliant in mind as well as in the Force. The original Kenobi was always a thorn in his side, but having such a fresh mind to mold, Sidious was certain he could turn his form enemy into his most successful student.

TBC

* * *

I release that I have some errors here and there—please ignore them, I know I do. I can't make promises. I have no beta. I'm also really glad that a few of you out there like my story so far. Thank you for your reviews. I'll try to write faster updates, but as I said, I don't have a plan.

In the next chapter, I'll likely get back to the Kenobi that got away. I'm not sure where I'll put him or if I should try and follow the movie story-line in placing Luke. Should he be with the rebels? Training with Yoda? Saving Han? I can't really remember the first movie anyway. It's easier to go all out AU. It's still up in the air.

Hope you enjoy. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Goodbye

**Note:** For now the Kenobi-clone that was sent into outer space will be known only as 'Ben' and the Kenobi-clone with the Emperor will be known as 'Obi-wan' or 'Kenobi.' In the future he maybe given a Sith name to end any confusion all together. I'm still iffy on that, but you'll just have to wait and see.

Chapter 4

Location: planet Dagobah

The man opened his eyes in the darkness and saw a small stream of light pour through the window in front of him. He slowly raised his hand to his head and rubbed the dizziness from his mind. He didn't know what had happened at first, but gradually the memories started to return.

He remembered being placed in an escape pod. He remembered being put here by a woman…a woman name Thrice. Thrice Blackswan. Suddenly a rush of images flashed through his mind and pain shot straight into his brain.

**/flash back/**

The woman in the black robe smiled at him and said, "You will learn nothing if you hold the sword like that, my friend."

Ben frowned, "I don't why anyone these days would even bother using a metal sword when lightsabers are so—so much more civilized."

The woman—Thrice, shook her head in exasperation. She paced the large open training room with ease as she circled him on the mat.

"Ben, as I explained before you are to be trained in my people's swordmenship. You are to learn Goldbird ways, specifically Blackswan ways. I thought padawan's were supposed to be eager to learn."

"I am not a padawan. I am a Master Jedi Knight. And you, Milady could hardly teach me anything new."

"We shall see, but really lightsabers are so impractical. When fighting on spaceships it becomes as dangerous as throwing stones in glass houses. Not all ships are built with so much room."

"True, Milady but it is the Jedi weapon of choice. And a lightsaber can cut through the thickest haul."

Thrice laughed and swung her blade through the air, "That maybe so my friend, but a sword with a blood-stone can channel one's spirit till it can cut through metal as well."

Ben was confused, "What do you mean 'channel one's spirit'? Are you talking about the Force?"

With a smile, Thrice pulled a lightsaber from her belt and tossed it to him. He caught it with ease, but before he could even blink he saw her come at him with her own sword raised up high to strike. Ben moved with Jedi-trained precision and activated the saber to block the blow. Ben saw stunned to see that her sword did not break as he thought it would. Instead, he saw the sword glow with the power of the Force. He saw a strange stone at the base of the blade shone brightly as it continued to make contact with the lightsaber.

In a crackled sound of energy, the blades broke away and Ben deactivated his weapon as it came to his side.

"How in the world did you do that?"

"I used my ki."

"You used your key?"

"No, you thick headed man! I used my ki. I used my inner strength. Its like the Force you Jedi and Sith are so crazy about. Oh! You people must think you are the only ones who can use it. As a clone, you are composed of three properties: mind, body and soul. The fresh is easy to duplicate, the mind is just a composite of memories and experiences, but the soul—the soul is the essence that makes you who you are. It is your strength. For example, I could knock my head and forget my own name, but my identity would not change. How I think and how I feel when I interact with the world would be basically the same. Do you understand?"

Inwardly, Ben reviewed what Lady Thrice had said. It sounded like she was talking about his soul. Did he even have one? It frustrated him sometimes that he didn't know fully who he used to be. There were so many holes missing in his memories. He remembered being an old man. He remembered being a Jedi. He remembered being a padawan—but he didn't know how he came to be. There was a gap in his past he longed to fill, but Thrice's words—her belief that he was somehow whole regardless of his missing past had somehow given him a peace of mind.

With a playful smile, he said, "You know, your advice giving skills are almost as good as Master Yoda's."

Thrice looked at him confused, "Who?"

**/flash back – end/**

As the throbbing pain lessened in his head, Ben began to feel his mind returning to how it once was. He knew now who he was. He remembered being trained in Blackswan swordsmenship under Thrice's tutelage. She was like a second Master to him though, Qui-Gon never looked that good in a robe.

She was responsible for him as her charge till his appointment with Palpatine. Then he was supposed to be turned over as his property. He would most likely serve as his apprentice or made into Vader's pawn—though, just the thought of being either of those Siths' lapdog was so—degrading.

Yet, there was something else he now realized he knew. He finally remembered who he used to be. He remembered all it—he remembered being Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and General of the Republic and most of all, he remembered Anakin.

With a groan he moaned to himself, "Oh, what have I done?"

Then, like a splash of cold water, he realized that she knew. As he thought back on her words and actions he understood now that Thrice always knew. "Damn you Thrice for not telling me!" Though, Ben could not bring himself to hate her. She had her reasons, he supposed and he knew he owed her his gratitude for freeing him. She was the one who had his memory restored. She was responsible for him being made whole.

"Oh, Father will surely have her head for this," he said to himself with a laugh.

***

"Master Yoda, did you hear that? It sounded like a ship crashing," said Luke.

The little green toll squinted in concentration and then opened his old eyes, "Yes, strangely familiar, this Force signature is. Investigate, we must go."

"Alright, Master."

The two Jedi rose from their perch on a log in the vast swamplands and made their way into the marshy forests towards the wreckage of the crashed pod.

TBC

* * *

Thank you again for your reviews. I really enjoy reading them. And I'd like to especially thank **ForceForGood** on your comment that you think my Obi-wan's character is spot on. I try to stay character-true even though my story is an AU. Also thank you **gurnius **for your critique. Your reviews are deeper than the average bear and I'll try and keep your comments in mind when I update next.

As always, please enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 5

"Master Yoda, come quick there's a ship down in that crater. Who do you supposed is in it?" said Luke excitedly.

In an unhurried pace the old Master walked on with his walking stick and answered calmly, "I know not, young one. More patience, you should have. Go and see, why not you?"

Luke turned to Yoda uncertain, "Are you sure Master? What if it has something to do with the Empire?"

Amused by the young Jedi's fears, Yoda replied, "Fear, you must let go. Not know what it is, if you do not go see."

Luke shook his head in defeat, "Yeah and curiosity killed the cat. Ok, I'll go take a look, Master."

The young Jedi then sled down the edge of the crater wall created by the pod's impact and began to trudge around the shallow murky water that surrounded it. He examined it around it's sides and discovered that he had no idea how to open it or who built it, but he was certainly impressed. The pod was one of the best makes he'd ever seen and he doubted that Han had seen anything remotely better.

"Master? Do you recognize who made this thing?"

"I know not."

Jeez, that sure helps a lot, thought Luke. And here I thought Master Yoda knew everything. Luke then faced the pod and for a moment thought about cracking it open with his lightsaber. That would definitely get the thing open, but he didn't think Yoda would like him using his saber in that way. The young Jedi scratched his head and rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"Master, I don't know how to open this thing. Do you think you could help me out?"

The old Master grunted in annoyance and said, "Use the Force."

"Oh…right." Force Luke, how dense can you get? The young Jedi then cleared his mind and opened himself up to the Force and slow began to open the locks on the pod's hatch door. In a hiss of compressurized air the door flew open.

"Yeah! I did it Master."

Luke turned back and smiled at his mentor. Master Yoda gave Luke a nod of approval and waited as he climbed up the small spaceship and peered inside. Luke saw a man sitting in a seat with a bloody gash on his forehead. He looked out of it and his body was reclined in the controls.

"Master Yoda, there's a man hurt inside. He doesn't look that bad. I think I can get him out."

After a moment, Luke was able to pry the semi-conscious man out from the pod's seat and carried him out over the rim of the crater and next to Master Yoda on the ground. Luke noticed that the man looked fairly young, not much older than himself. His face was cover with a short beard and his hair was light brown. He was dressed in a rich dark purple robe and sash with a black body suit underneath it. His cloths looked pretty expressive and out of place in the swamps. Luke had no idea who this man was, but he couldn't help feeling like he knew him.

"Master Yoda, do you know this guy?"

Yoda shook his head, "No, I know not, this man, but the Force I sense is strong with him, it is. Hmm…familiar, yes." The old Master then pointed to the stranger's sash, "look, a Jedi, he is."

Luke saw what his Master was pointing at and noticed the lightsaber and sword pinned through his sash. Shocked, Luke said, "Master, is this man a Jedi that escaped the Purge?"

In a sad frown the old Master answered, "No, impossible, none survived the Clone Wars." Master Yoda then lifted his walking stick and poked the semi-conscious man with it on his chest. "Get up. Get up. Get up. Not rest time. Up. Up. Up."

Suddenly, the stranger sat up with a start and looked surprised at the little old troll. His mouth literally dropped open in shock as he stared at the old mentor.

He shouted, "MASTER YODA! By the Force! Is it really you?"

"Yes, I know who I am. Tell now, who you are?"

Bewildered, the strange young man pointed to himself, "It's me, Master. It's me, Ben Kenobi."

With a disbelieving snort, the Jedi Master laughed, "No, gone, Ben Kenobi is. He, you are not, but sense I do that you are same, yes?"

The stranger frowned, "In a manner of speaking I supposed you are correct."

The little troll huffed in reply, "Speak you do, as Obi-wan would."

Luke looked from his mentor to the stranger and was confused. He said, "I don't understand. You can't be Ben Kenobi. Ben's dead. I know, I saw it. Know tell us who you really are? And how you got here?"

The stranger turned to Luke and steeled him with his familiar blue eyes and gave the young Jedi a friendly smile. "Luke!" he exclaimed, "It's good to see you! It's literally been a lifetime ago since we last met. How are you my young friend?"

Skeptically, Luke shrugged off the warm greeting and stated, "Just perfect, now start talking."

With a sigh Ben began to explain, "You see its true that I am not the original Obi-wan Kenobi. I am actually a clone. I was commissioned by the Emperor for his evil schemes. I'm not certain what his plans for me were, but I was able to get away with the help of my friend, Lady Thrice. She was my unofficial Master and mentored me in her people's swordsmenship skills at Goldbird Society. Goldbird is the name of an alien group of cloners that want to alliance themselves with the Empire for a fee. I don't know what the Emperor promised them, but I doubt he'll make good on his end of the deal. Lady Thrice was able to restore all my pervious life memories and then jettison me out into space in hopes of freeing me from the Emperor's hold."

Master Yoda hummed to himself as he pondered with he heard. He nodded his head and said, "Sure am I that the Emperor's plan to make you his new apprentice, was. Know this, you would not turn. The Force's will it was, Lady Thrice freed you when she did. Fear, I have you would die."

"Master…how can you be sure that the Emperor wouldn't have forced me to turn to the Dark Side? Before my memory was restored, I was weak minded and incomplete. Surely the Sith Lord could have easily manipulated me into turning. Force! What a tragedy that would be."

Yoda pounded his walking stick loudly onto the ground and snapped, "No! Turn, you would not. Sense I do that you are of the Light. Sure I am, your friend knew this too."

"Perhaps, but she didn't have to help me. She's putting herself at risk for someone no less equal than a slave. I still don't understand why a warrior like her would even bother with me."

Luke causally placed his hand on Ben's shoulder, "Maybe she liked you, Ben."

"Maybe, but you don't understand Luke. Lady Thrice lived under a set of rules not unlike the Code. Even if she did like me, she'd have to break her vows with her maker and he treats her like a daughter. She'd be disowned. I'd be like your Uncle Owen throwing you out of the house."

The young Jedi rubbed his neck while he uncomfortably processed the thought. "Well" he concluded, "Obviously, she thought you were worth it. Plus, I am glad you're back Ben, even if you are a clone."

"Yes, young Skywalker is right. Cannot undo what is. Regret, must you let go. Come, go we must and eat. Good food, good rest. Training we do in morning."

TBC…

* * *

***

God, writing Yoda-talk to so hard. Well there you have it, Ben found Luke. Not sure where he'll go from there, but at least he isn't alone. Next chapter, I think I'll write a bit about Vader and Palpatine. That evil-duo are sure to have fun with their new Obi-toy. LOL.

Please enjoy and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, Goodbye

**Chapter 6**

**Location: The Emperor's spaceship**

Weeks had passed and Vader continued to grow displeased with the Emperor. Since he discovered the commission of his former Master, the Emperor had been spending more and more time in his company. Vader knew that the Emperor was most likely teaching the clone-Kenobi the ways of the Sith, but he didn't know what the Emperor's final goal for him were. Did he plan on replacing him as an apprentice? Or was he simply to be used as a new tool?

Vader did not want to be replaced and especially not by his former Master's clone. He would sooner kill the clone then let him take his place. Then the Emperor would see who was the stronger of the two.

Unexpectedly, a droid came in to announce the arrival of the Goldbird representatives. This news peeked Vader's interest. He was fascinated by the woman Thrice. She was very much like a Jedi, discipline and strong, but unlike the Jedi she was open with her emotions. She did not repress them with mediation and thoughts of harmony and peace. She let them flow like a Sith, yet she was clearly not of the Dark Side. Her feelings did not consume her as they did him.

Once again the party of three bowed to Lord Vader. And Vader gave each one a glance. As usual Lord Blackswan smiled open and over friendly like a politician. Dr. Rin continued to glaze at him silent and aloof. And lastly, Lady Thrice stared at him with her typical focus and determination.

Lord Blackswan said, "Greetings Lord Vader. We are here to discuss our trade agreement with the Emperor. As promised we have given you the use of our clones as soldiers in your campaigns and a special commissioned clone in exchange for a planet of our choice."

In a raspy voice, Vader replied, "The Emperor is aware of your arrival. He is agreeable to your request. He will arrive to speak with you momentarily."

In response he smiled and said, "Splendid. Mistress Goldbird will be pleased…though, if you don't mind we'd like to ask how the clone is doing? Is he giving you any trouble?"

"The Emperor has no complaints, Lord Blackswan."

"Excellent. I always feel accomplished when someone appreciates my work."

Vader turned towards the man surprised, "You? You are the one who made the clone?"

"Yes, I thought you knew?" Then, Lord Blackswan pointed to Lady Thrice and said, "You see like Lady Thrice, all my daughters are my clone creations. They are made from the DNA of a long dead alien race our Society has been studying for a very long time."

"You created Lady Thrice? She is a clone?"

Thrice approached Vader with a smile, "I suppose you thought all clones are simple minded, but I can assure you Lord Vader my origins don't devalue my personhood in the least. Now, I would like to ask you, are you a cyborg?"

Vader didn't expected Thrice to ask him that. He paused a moment before answering, "…Yes, I am a cyborg. I am the way that I am because of my former Master. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that it seems strange…why doesn't Lord Sidious have your body restored?"

In raged, Vader turned away from his irritating guest. Wasn't it obvious? He could never be restored. Not after what Obi-wan had done to him. The damn machines were all that was keeping him together. They were all that kept him whole.

"What you suggest can never be so!"

Thrice laughed and replied in a casual tone, "You think too small, Lord Vader. You can have what your heart desires most for a price."

The ruby eyed beauty then stood right next to the Sith and whispered seductively into his ear, "…You could even have Padme."

"NO! YOU LIE!"

Vader refused to be persuaded by this witch. What made her think she could grant what only the Emperor promised? It was only through the power of the Dark Side that he could bring back those he loved back from the dead.

"You've seen the miracles our Society can make. What more proof do you need?"

Minutes seemed to pass like days as Vader pondered the witch's words. It was true that they had made a clone of Obi-wan. His former Master did indeed live again in a new form, but was he truly the same? Would a clone of Padme be the same? Would she love him and see the rightness of joining the Sith? And most importantly, what did the Society want from him in exchange. Yet did the price really matter if it meant he'd get his beloved angel again?

Slowly, Vader straightened his stance and asked Lady Thrice, "What do you want in exchange?"

***

**Location: Emperor's training room**

Lord Sidious was very pleased with his clone. He had learned much. This new Obi-wan was very impressionable like Lord Blackswan said. It didn't take much convincing for him to twist his thoughts and make him believe that he had no place else to go. The young man truly believed he was alone. In a way, Sidious had to thank Lady Thrice for pushing him in the right direction.

The clone-Kenobi's attachment to the young woman was at first an annoyance, but know it proved to be a great tool. Though, the Sith Lord knew that if he ever discovered his past, the young man would return to the Light. After all, clone-Kenobi was no fool.

It was crucial that the clone meet with Lady Thrice and the Society members again to farther cement the clone's feelings of abandonment and rage.

"Come, my apprentice. It is time to meet the Society members."

"Yes, Master."

***

Obi-wan walked into the conference room anticipating his meeting with the Society members. He wasn't sure how he'd react when meeting his former guardian. While he didn't want to be with the Emperor, he still had no other place to go. She had abandoned him to his fate. It proved that Thrice didn't care for him at all and the mere thought of it still stung.

He now realized with his talks with Lord Sidious that his feelings for Thrice ran deep. They might have even fallen in love if she hadn't betrayed him. He learned from Sidious that she didn't see him yet in a light of a full individual. She only saw him as a needy incomplete clone. Well, he'd have to prove her wrong. He was more than a mere "commission."

Obi-wan put on his most charming smile and stepped towards Lady Thrice right away and gave her hand a kiss.

"Milady, it's good to see you again. How kind of you to _finally_ grace us with your presence. You must have been _so_ busy to have stay away for _so_ long."

The ruby-eyed woman tilted her head perplexed, "Such malice Obi-wan" Thrice didn't know what happened to the young man she once knew. She sensed such hate flowing from him that it almost crackled in the air. She'd never known him to be so loathing in her life.

At her words, Obi-wan's false smile fell from his face and he frowned with he stated, "I know you had no intention of seeing me again. Let's forget this formality and be honest for once."

Lady Thrice refused to be shaken. She quickly schooled her features to give nothing away of how she really felt.

"You are under the assumption that I am free to do as I please. My actions—my comings and goings are purely in the serve of my Master and his Mistress. I am a warrior, not—not some stupid girl you think you can throw your petty emotions at."

In response, Obi-wan laughed, "You think you are so much better than everyone else don't you? You think I'm beneath you. That I'm some kind of pathetic clone! But I'll make you see. I'll make you see I'm a man and not a thing."

Obi-wan then shoved Thrice onto the ground.

"The Emperor has showed me the truth. He's my benefactor. He's the only person who wants me. I know that you couldn't careless if I lived or died. You couldn't possibly understand. You don't know how important you used to be to me—and no, I know you aren't a woman, you're just an obedient dog."

In shock, Thrice turned her ruby gaze towards the Emperor, "No! What have you done to him?"

The Emperor let loose a hideous laugh and replied, "My dear lady, I have merely opened Obi-wan's eyes to your treachery, but we can be merciful—leave the Society and pledge your sole commitment to the Empire and love Obi-wan as a free woman."

Suddenly, Lord Blackswan shouted, "No! I won't allow this! Thrice is my daughter. She will not leave the Society. She has made a vow."

Obi-wan snared, "What kind of father would condemn his own child to slavery?"

Then, Dr. Rin voice cut threw the tension in the air, "This meeting was not meant to squabble over Thrice. Emperor, you promised my Mistress a planet and we choose to own the planet Naboo. Give us what you promised or there will be no deal."

Lord Sidious laughed, "I have no intention of giving your precious Mistress anything. I have all that I want already." The Sith Lord then addressed his apprentice, "Lord Vader, dispose of our guests. I no longer have need of them."

"Yes, my Master."

TBC

* * *

***

Ok, after this chapter I'm not really sure where to go next, but I hope you enjoyed the fast updates. I've just been really been inspired with this plot and I let my imagination run away with me. I think I'm going to slow down a bit because I have to think it through.

Yet, like always please enjoy and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, Goodbye

**Chapter 7**

"No! Leave my father alone you bucket of bolts!" cried Thrice. She then drew her sword from her belt and made her way to duel with Vader, but was stopped by Obi-wan.

"Out of my way, fool!" shouted the woman-warrior. She had no time for such nonsense. Yet, the young man did not budge.

"No, Thrice. Don't you see? We don't have to fight. You don't have to obey Blackswan anymore. Don't you see he's been controlling you? Don't you want your freedom? Don't you want to be with me?"

Lady Thrice ignored the young man's plea. She swung her sword out and slashed at him with all quickness and speed, but he blocked her blow for blow with his red lightsaber. She tried all her might to pass him and reach Vader and defend her father's life, but she couldn't break free.

She yelled, "No, Obi-wan! It is you who does not see. No one is making me do anything. I chose to follow my vows and I can break them anytime I wish. There is no penalty under Lord Blackswan's rule for leaving for I am not a Jedi, idiot!"

"Then why did you abandon me!"

Obi-wan then used the Force and placed Thrice in a Force-choke hold. Her elegant free hand reached up to her throat against the invisible attack while she still clung desperately to her sword. The young Sith then approached his now still prey and watched her with his glowing yellow eyes that were now filled with rage.

He asked in an angry tone, "Why don't you love me! Why do you despise me!"

The woman-warrior looked up at her attacker with wide ruby eyes filled with fear. And in a swallow of breath, she answered, "Y-you—think you are the only one in this room who is a clone? My entire race are clones. My refusal to love you has nothing to do with your heritage. I hate you now because you are trying to kill my father. You are forcing me to do things I don't wish to do. It's _you_ who are making me a slave. I know now what I knew then—you only live to please yourself. You care for nothing but yourself. You are a childish fool!"

"Fool or not, you will submit to me."

In response, the ruby-eyed woman laughed mirthlessly, "You must be mad to think I'd submit so easily."

Lady Thrice then raised her sword and plunge it into swiftly into Obi-wan's side. The shock of the painful blow freed the woman-warrior from the Force-hold and she quickly made a mad dash out the door. She didn't look back or see the surprise written on the young man's face as he fell to his knees onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Lord Sidious smiled and said, "Don't worry, my apprentice. She will not get far."

***

**Location: Yoda's swamp**

Ben looked up into the early morning sky when he suddenly had a feeling that something terrible was happening somewhere very far away. It felt like the Force was telling him something…he wasn't yet sure, but it felt like it had something to do with Lady Thrice.

Yoda came up to Ben and asked, "Feel I do, a disturbance in the Force."

"Yes, Master. I feel it too. I feel that something has happened to Lady Thrice. I have sensed her fear. Someone new, someone dark." Ben frowned and rubbed his beard before adding, "I am deeply troubled Master. Lady Thrice is no ordinary warrior. Whatever has frighten her has to have been greatly disturbing."

"Wish you do, to help. Go you must."

Ben then turned to face the old mentor, "Yes, Master. My feelings are telling me there will be trouble on Naboo. I will go there and investigate if my hunch is right."

Master Yoda sighed, "Great danger I foresee, Ben. Take Luke, you must. Train him you will."

"I had a feeling you'd say that Master, but don't you think Luke would be better off staying here? It isn't safe on Naboo and you are by far a greater teacher."

Then unexpectedly, Luke emerged from the brush and sat next to Ben and gave him a sheepish smiled. It was obvious he'd been eavesdropping. He said, "I agree with Master Yoda, Ben. You might need me to watch your back. Besides, there's no way you're going without me."

The young knight rolled his eyes. He knew there was no stopping him. "Yes, Luke I can see that, but it will be dangerous and you haven't completed your training."

"Oh come on, Ben! You could finish my training. You where training me before you died. I'm sure you can still do it now as a clone. Don't you see, it's like the Force has already decided it."

Ben laughed and shook his head, "All right. There's no way I can beat the both of you. And who am I to disagree with the Force?"

"Yes! Let me go pack my things," shouted Luke. He then shot up from his seat and ran back to Master Yoda's house through the swamps.

Inwardly, Ben tried to release his worries into the Force and mumbled to himself, "I guess it's team Kenobi and Skywalker all over again."

***

**Location: Goldbird spaceship**

"I despise waiting!" shouted Lady Nina—"The allotted of the meeting is almost up! Where is my Lord Blackswan? Why has he not returned? And why in blazes hasn't Lady Thrice contacted me?"

With a huff, the second daughter of the clone Lord paced with aggravation. In appearance, Lady Nina was a petite woman finely dressed in an embroidered silk robe that was color of fresh snow. Her long white hair was braided and pinned on her head in an elaborate twist close to her head. And like her sister, she had a youthful face and a sword tied on her belt at her waist.

In a word, Lady Nina was refine. She was the most refine out of all her sisters. She was also the most high strung—constantly worried about manners and etiquette—she is never at ease. And her only one true joy in life is serving her Master, Lord Blackswan. The man who was at once her father, maker and teacher. The world literary evolved around him in her eyes.

Impatiently, the pale-maiden cried, "I will banish whoever has hurt my Lord to the seven pits of hell, if they dare lay a land on him!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a scared messenger slowly inched their way towards her.

"Tell me what news do you bring on my Lord Blackswan?"

Frightfully, the messenger handed her a data PAD and answered, "An incident has happened on the Emperor's vessel. My Lord will not be returning. This message was sent addressed only for your eyes to read."

With a roar, Lady Nina snatched the PAD, "Curses, Thrice! What have you done now!"

**/letter/**

Dearest Daughter,

My instructions are to be obeyed. You are to inform Mistress Goldbird that we are all dead. No one is to know that Dr. Rin and I have survived our encounter with Lord Sidious. The Emperor has not honored our agreement. We have escape with the aid of Lord Vader to an unknown location. Lady Thrice's condition is unknown.

Your new assignment is to go to Naboo and retrieve the remains of a woman named Padme Amidala. You are to clone her and keep her secret. No pervious life memories are available. She will be under your care.

Do not under any circumstances come looking for me. I will contact you.

Respectfully,

Lord Blackswan

**/letter-end/ **

Astonished, Lady Nina gazed up unseeing into space, "By the Stars…"

Then shyly, the messenger asked, "My Lady, is there something I can do?"

The pale-maiden frowned, broken free from her spell of shock and started to delete the message off the data PAD. She then turned to the messenger and said, "Yes, prepare me a med-ship. You are to make no reports to Mistress Goldbird. The representatives are to be reported as missing-in-action. Inform Lady Aria she is now in charge in my absence."

"B-but the Master?"

At the question, Lady Nina paused on her way to the door but didn't turn to speak. She tried to hold herself as straight and tall as possible before answering, "You must have faith."

TBC

* * *

***

Thanks **ForceForGood** for your reviews. I'm glad that my story has sparked your imagination. Clone stories sure have lots of possibilities.

Please review, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 8

**Location: planet Naboo**

It didn't take long for Lady Nina to journey to Naboo. The beauty and waters of the unknown world impressed her greatly. She understood know why Mistress Goldbird wanted it so badly. This world was a magnificent paradise, but it did little to calm her mind. She still did not understand why her Lord wanted her to make such a pointless clone. It made no sense whatsoever to create a mindless, useless creature. If a clone had no clear purpose and no given skill than it was just cruel to even make. What could Lord Blackswan possibly be thinking?

She felt she had no business unearthing the remains of a woman long gone and dead. It was sacrilege! And it seemed utterly without point. It was only the faith she had in her Master's worth had led her to carry out his request. She knew he had confidant in her.

As Lady Nina finally open the late senator's crypt she gently lifted the decayed hand of the former Queen and took a sample of her still cold blood. It seemed like a simple thing, but it made her feel shameful and bad. Solemnly, the pale-maiden placed the vile into her robes and quietly bowed her head.

In a practiced prayer, she recited, "May your spirit forgive me as I call upon it back to the land of the living. May the Great Phoenix churn your ashes anew and aid you to be reborn"—she then looked up at the ceiling and said, "…and by the Stars, I hope I'm not making a mistake."

***

"I must say, getting to Naboo is a lot harder than it used to be. It almost took us two weeks to get here. I swear, I hope I don't ever have to travel by local transport again" whined Ben.

Luke smiled at his friend, "Come on, it wasn't that bad and besides we have to keep a low profile."

Ben sighed, "That may be true, but it still doesn't make the furniture any less sticky."

Luke laughed and threw his arm around his mentor's shoulders. It still amazed him that his first Master had actually come back from the dead. It was like the battle with Darth Vader had never happened. It was weird that crazy old hermit Ben Kenobi was now so young and active. It was like having the big brother he never had. Sometimes it seemed too good to be true. Luke thanked his luck stars that he had someone else in his life that understood his destiny and the Force too. It wasn't like he had anything against Master Yoda, but it was nice having another human being to relate to.

"So, what's next?" asked the young Jedi.

"Next? …Well, I guess we could go get a drink."

Luke stopped dead in his tracks, "Drink? What do you mean 'we could go get a drink'? I thought you said we were here on business."

Ben gave Luke a playful smile, "Relax, Luke. The Force will guide us. And besides, it's been ages since I last had jawa juice."

Luke frowned and bit his bottom lip. He suppose there ought to be some differences between this Ben compared to the old one. And it wasn't like they had any leads, so with a shrug he said, "Sure, why not. But first—what the heck's jawa juice?"

The Master Jedi laughed, "There is still plenty more for you to learn, my young friend."

***

**Location: The Outlaw Star (a bar on Naboo)**

Ben took in a deep breath and casually strutted to the bar. Somehow taverns and other such places always made him feel at home. It was like second nature to him after all the time he spent gathering information with Master Qui-Gon as a padawan. His former Master wasn't exactly a stickler for the rules and he learned much about the underbelly of city life.

Ben raised his hand to get the attention of the red headed bartender, "Two jawa juices, please."

When the glass hit the table, Ben quickly pressed it to his lips. Ahhh…yes, this was certainly a drink he'd never be able to enjoy as an old man. There were a lot of perks to being born again in a young man's body. The Jedi Master looked up towards Luke and saw that the poor youth looked out of place. Ben gestured for him to sit on the stool next to him and handed him a glass.

He then raised his own up to make a toast, "To second chances."

Luke smiled and mirrored his mentor, "To second chances."

However, before the young Jedi could take his first sip he was struck from behind by a stranger concealed in a green hood. The strange blue-ish liquid spilled all over his lap and onto the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" shouted Luke.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" said the strange as she swirled around to face him—"I didn't mean to spill your drink, sir, but I'm trying to hide from my old bantha of an aunt. Please, don't be angry."

Ben chuckled and said, "It's all right, Miss. I'm sure my brother here doesn't mind at all."

"Yeah, sure," grumbled Luke—"Just promise me you won't do it again."

"Oh, of course," replied the mystery woman—"but, please let me sit here and pretend I'm with you until she leaves?"

Ben gave the woman a beaming smile, "Why pretend when you actually can?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose."

"Not at all" said the knight. He then addressed the bartender, "Yeah barkeeper, two more jawa juices for my brother and the lady."

The green hooded woman gave Ben a smile and sat on the other side of him at the bar. "Its very kind of you to let me stay, sir."

"Please, call me Ben and my brother's name is Luke."

The woman turned away from Ben with a blush and said, "My name is Adame."

"Well, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Adame."

Luke was shocked. Ben was flirting! Should he be worried that the universe was going to explode or something? He leaned over the bar to try and get a better look at the girl, but he still couldn't see her face under the hood, but from what he could see he could tell she did seem rather pretty.

When the drinks arrived the mood in the room turned for the worst. The front door flew opened and in stepped a pale faced woman concealed in a long brown robe. In a quick glance, the young knight felt her eyes scan throughout the room till at last she focused on her target. And in no time at all, the woman in brown grabbed onto Adame.

"There you are you foolish child! I swear by the seven rings of hell, I don't know how you've managed to live as long as you've had," bellowed the woman in brown—"By the Phoenix, if my hair was not already white it would have turned by the time this day is through. Now, come child. Your curiosity will be the death of me."

The older woman then began to drag the girl through the streets.

In response to the whole ordeal Luke couldn't help but laugh. He turned to Ben and said, "Boy, if I had an aunt like that I'd run away too."

Only, Luke noticed that his mentor wasn't laughing. His gaze was unfocused and he looked like he was deep in thought. He then quickly threw come credits onto the bar and made a fast exit out the door. Now Luke was really confused, but immediately followed after his mentor.

"Ben! Wait up! What's wrong?"

Ben continued to walk as he spoke to his padawan, "That woman just now. The one in brown. She said something I recognized. She said something about a phoenix."

"Yes, I remember but what does it mean?"

"It means she works for Goldbird. Thrice used to swear by the Phoenix all the time. This must be the lead we've been waiting for. Come on, I'm sure they haven't gotten far."

***

Just as Ben guessed the two women weren't still in sight. He followed them through the busy streets and saw them maneuver to a modest housing district. He and Luke trailed see where they were going while they did their best to stay hidden. Ben didn't know she'd react. It wasn't like he interacted with anyone else at Goldbird Society besides Lady Thrice.

Luke asked, "Ben, do you know those women?"

"Personally, no. The only person from the Society I ever really got to know was Lady Thrice, but I do know she has sisters. I'm betting that at least one of these women knows her. And maybe she'll be able to tell us a bit more about what the Emperor is planning."

"But what are they doing on Naboo? I thought you said the Society only had a spaceship and it isn't anywhere near here."

"I honest don't know."

Then abrupt, a sword was pressed tight against his neck and a woman's voice whispered into his ear, "Tell me who you are or I'll slit your throat."

Luke saw the danger his Master was in and tried to draw is lightsaber from his belt, but Ben raised his hands in surrender and shouted, "No, Luke. Don't." And in response, the young Jedi gave him a nod.

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Now tell me who you are."

Ben realized there was no point in lying. He already suspected that this woman could see through a fib and he didn't want to risk a fight so deep in the Empire's regime. If word got out he and Luke where Jedi they would soon find themselves swarming with bounty hunters.

"I am Ben. I'm a friend to a woman named Thrice."

The woman gasped, "Thrice! You know Lady Thrice?"

"I'll tell you all you want to know, but I think it would be best if we talked some place more private."

The woman in brown quickly lowered her blade and grabbed his hand. "Come, I'll take you to somewhere safe."

TBC

* * *

***

I got to say, I didn't think I'd keep writing so many chapters like this back to back. Though, thanks **XxRandom NemesisxX** and **ForForceGood** for your comments. I like knowing that somebody out there is reading this thing. I'm glad you like my bad Obi-Wan, I didn't think I'd have two clones of Kenobi when I started but it seemed like a cool thing to do. And no, I won't be making any clones of Vader. I'm not really a fan of Anakin. He's too much of a jerk. I like Obidala, but I'm still on the fence if the story should go there.

Also, if you haven't watched the anime Outlaw Star, go see it. Making up bar names is fun in sci-fi. I wasn't sure if I should have named it something treky like "Spock and Tonic" or doctor who-ish like "The Tardis' Pit."

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, Goodbye

**Chapter 9**

Adame was surprised to see her aunt return with company, but she wasn't going to complain. She was secretly happy to see Ben and Luke again. They seemed like very nice men and she wondered if they could even become friends. She especially liked Ben, with his red brown hair and sparkling blue eyes made him particularly handsome. He had such a calm and mature vibe about him. It was refreshing to be near someone so centered and not high strung like Aunt Nina.

It didn't take long for the group to reach Nina's house. It was a homely place and not fancy at all. And once inside and the door closed, the two women proceeded to remove their hoods. Right away Ben saw that Adame's aunt was obviously an offworlder. Her face and hair were all pure white and her eyes were ruby red—an albino, but her lack of pigment didn't take away an ounce of her beauty. In fact, she appeared even more otherworldly—like a porcelain doll.

In was then that there was no doubt in Ben's mind that she was related to Thrice. Their features were almost the same.

"You're Thrice's sister."

The pale-maiden replied, "Yes, I am Lady Nina. I am Lord Blackswan's personal guard and second daughter. Lady Thrice is my younger sister. But, tell me how do you know her?"

Inwardly, Ben debated if he should tell Lady Nina the truth or not. He didn't know her or what her relation to the Empire was. All he did know that Blackswan was an honorable man and good to his word and that it appeared that Lady Nina and her niece were refugees. The two women were clearly in hiding.

"I am Ben Kenobi. I'm the first clone of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was commissioned by the Emperor and was trained and cared for by your sister, Lady Thrice. She helped me to escape before my audience with the Emperor."

Surprised, Nina shouted, "What! You are the first clone of that old man! How could father allow Thrice to do such a thing? Why was I not informed? Oh, curses!" Nina then squared Ben with her sharp eyes, "Tell me why Thrice would do such a thing?"

"I don't know, that is something you'll have to ask her yourself."

"Well, do you know where she is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Thrice is missing. She and the Society representatives went to discuss our payment with the Emperor almost a month ago and since then they have vanished."

Luke asked, "Vanished? You mean the Emperor had them killed."

Ben asked in a grieved tone, "Oh no, Lady Nina is your Lord and sister dead?"

"No, Lord Blackswan is alive. It is only Lady Thrice who is missing. And I am not with the Society any longer. The Emperor was not true to his word and my Lord had asked me to not inform Mistress Goldbird that he is alive. Instead, he order me to create a clone and stay in hiding."

"Clone? What clone? Why?"

"My guess it's payment for his escape from the Emperor. And the clone is Adame. I don't know why she's so important."

Ben then turned towards Adame and nearly had a heart attack.

"Padme!" he shouted—"Your alive! How can this be? Oh, Milady…" The Jedi Master than neared the young lady and held her hands in his before raining them with kisses. He felt himself tremble all over and he had to muster all his strength to prevent himself from breaking down in tears.

His voice almost cracked with emotion as he spoke, "It's so wonderful. You're alive" but as he gazed into her youth brown eyes it suddenly occurred to him that she had no idea who he was.

"No—No! She doesn't remember me. Lady Nina, why doesn't Padme remember? Why isn't' she who she was?"

The pale-maiden sighed, "She has been dead too long. There is no way to salvage her mind after so many years have passed. The body is too decayed. Your case was different. You had recently died and your original body was relatively intact. I'm sorry Ben, I didn't know you knew her."

After her words, Ben took a moment and inhaled a deep breath before replying, "No, you don't need to apologize. I understand. Most likely she is intended for Vader."

"Vader!" said Luke—"What the hell does he want with her?"

"I intend, my young Jedi to collect what is rightfully mine," said Darth Vader.

***

Force! This can't be good. Of all times for Vader to show up, why'd he have to be now? Inwardly, Ben tried to quell his fear. Panicking never solved anything. And then with Jedi skill, he released his emotions to the Force. He knew that if worst came to worst, he'd have to duel his former apprentice and Luke might be taken down, but if things were good then he might be able to slay the Sith and rid the world of this monstrosity once and for all. As he rolled these thoughts in his mind he concluded that his chances were actually pretty good. He was a lot younger than he used to be and Vader was now older. It was very perplexing.

"Obi-Wan," said the Sith—"Why are you here?"

Ben was startled by the question, but replied confidently, "I could ask you the same thing. Does the Emperor know you're here?"

Much to Ben's surprise, Vader snarled and shouted, "This is not the Emperor's business Obi-Wan. I do not care if you report to him or not. I will not be denied what is mine. I know you are the Emperor's puppet, but stand in my way and I'll kill you where you stand."

Ben narrowed his eyes in confusion, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"LIES!"

Vader threw his cape over his shoulder and made for his lightsaber. "I know the Emperor favors you, Obi-Wan, but I will not be denied! I killed you once, I can easily kill you again." Vader then activated his blade.

"Not if I kill you first!" cried Luke as he swung his sword down at Vader head. However, the blow missed and was blocked by Vader's red blade. The two lightsabers hummed at they touched, but the Sith easily used his enhanced strength to shove the young Jedi away.

"Foolish boy, you are no match for me."

Yet, Vader had no time to gloat as Ben drew his own weapon and entered the duel as well. The Jedi Master felt he couldn't put Luke at risk. The knight ordered, "Luke, take Adame and Lady Nina and go."

Defiantly, the young man exclaimed, "I'm not leaving you!"

Then, without warning a metal sword glowing with Force light came swooping down and severed Vader's arm. Vader never saw it coming. The Sith groaned in pain and staggered back. It didn't surprise Ben the least that he didn't bleed out, after all he was more machine than man. An ordinary man would have screamed in agony.

Luke and Ben turned to see where the blow had came from and saw that the swordsman was Lady Nina.

Enraged, she said, "Fools, I have no time for your games. I demand that you bring me my Master now. I don't care if I have to kill every last one of you." The pale-maiden then faced Vader, "I kept my end of the bargain, I created the girl, now tell me where he is!"

"Shut up, woman!" roared Vader—"Your actions will cost you your life!" He then tried to run the maiden through, but as a result, now all four warriors dueled inside the modest house. Adame screamed in fear as their swords clashed and tried to find cover. She didn't know what was going on—she didn't know what was happening, but somewhere in the mayhem she heard her aunt's voice, "Child, get out of here. Go! Run now!"

Adame finally fled her hiding spot and ran out of the house. Meanwhile, inside Vader shouted for her to stop, "PADME! NO!"

/FLASH/

Abruptly the room filled with a white blinding light. Vader moaned as the light overcame his senses. He stepped back to clear his head, but when he regained his vision he saw that everyone was gone. In wild rage, the Sith clenched his fist and smashed it into a wall.

"CURSE YOU OBI-WAN!"

***

TBC

* * *

To be clear, Vader called Ben "Obi-Wan" because he doesn't know there are two clones of Kenobi. And if you have no clue who threw the flash gernade, don't worry, its still a mystery to me. I just didn't want anybody to die (yet...hehe). Anyway, please keep reading.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, Goodbye

**Chapter 10**

When Ben, Luke and Nina excited the house they were greeted by none other than Han, Leia and a handful of Rebel forces. Nina was relieved to see Adame was with them.

Luke smiled and swept his friends into a hug. "Force! You sure are a sight for sore eyes! I missed you guys."

"Yeah, save it kid. We aren't out of this yet," replied Han. He then led the group through the streets till they came to a Goldbird ship.

The young Jedi asked, "Where's the _Falcon_?"

"You got to be crazy kid to think I'd be able to take the _Falcon_ this close into Empire territory. This here's on loan from a friend. Now, less yaking and more running."

As the team of Rebels picked off several stormtroopers on their way to the ship, Lady Nina halted and told Ben, "I can't go with you and your friends."

Ben grabbed hold of her shoulders and fixed her with his gaze, "You can't stay here. You'll be killed."

However, the pale-maiden would not be shaken. With a look of pure determination she answered, "My duty is to my Lord, Sir Knight. I will find him. Take the child. Keep her safe. I'll be fine. I hide my ship under a lake on Naboo. You must go and do what the Fates have decided for you—but above all remember, the Society is just as evil as the Empire." And with those last words, the maiden rushed back into the streets of Naboo.

"Where the heck is that crazy chick going?" asked Han.

Ben turned towards him with renewed resolve and replied, "That my friend, was a warrior."

***

As the ship cleared its way through the stratosphere and jumped into hyper-drive, the Rebel party seemed to give a collective sigh of relief. The group used their time to tend the wounded and plot their new course.

Leia joined Luke as he sat in his cabin with Ben and Han. She gave the Jedi Master a hard look before turning to her friend. She asked, "Luke, who is this man? He looks awfully familiar."

Luke smiled, "This here is Ben. The clone of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Amazed, Leia went wide-eyed with shock, "No! It can't be. Is it really you, Obi-Wan?"

"Indeed it is, Princess, but please call me Ben. I was created by Goldbird Society, the Empire's new ally."

Han said, "Well, that doesn't sound very smart. Wasn't that Vader guy always trying to kill you? What's the point in killing a guy and then bringing him back?"

Suddenly, the door to the cabin opened and in stepped Lady Thrice, "I think I can answer that."

Then without a thought, Ben leaped from his seat and embraced his old mentor into a hug. He could not believe she was alive. That she was really here. "Milady, I thought you were taken by the Emperor."

"I was, but I escaped," said Thrice. The ruby-eyed beauty then pulled back and raised her arms and framed the Jedi Master's face in her hands. She felt his warmth and the texture of his hair. And slowly, she guided his forehead to meet hers and gently closed her eyes and whispered as they touched, "I missed you."

A smiled bloomed on the Jedi Master's face and he answered, "And I missed you, too." Ben then placed a chaste kiss on Thrice's lips—and then he froze. By the Force, what was he doing! He must have looked like an overeager adolescent in love when he practically jumped from his seat to reach her.

"T-Thrice, I…I…"

Han coughed loudly into his fist and broke the touching moment like a knife, "Do you two need to get a room? You know, we got more pressing matter to talk about, oh say, the Empire!"

Leia gave Han a sly smile and said, "I don't know, they seem kind of cute together."

In response, Luke made a gagging sound, "Oh gross, Leia. This is Ben we're talking about. He's way too old."

Ben was mortified by the comment and shouted, "I beg your pardon. I am not too old!"

"But aren't you really an old man stuck in a young man's body?"

Thrice laughed and stated, "Gentlemen, please. To end this discussion, let me inform you that I am about three times older than Ben, so if anyone is a cradle robber it's me."

Han shouted, "What? Then, how does a chick like you stay in such great shape?"

"Cloning, Captain Solo. My people are engineered to age at a slower rate. But as I was saying, Ben is not the only clone created by Lord Blackswan. He created two. The second clone of Obi-Wan was handed over to Lord Sidious and he has been trained as a Sith. He is called Darth Malice. He is the Emperor's new apprentice."

"So the old man has an evil-twin?"

"Yes, but he's stronger than Darth Vader. He has all the memories of a Jedi Master. The primary training I taught him as a ki-warrior and a resolve to stay on the Dark Side because he feels abandoned, but I fear for the galaxy. It is only a matter of time before war breaks loose between the Empire and the Society."

Han shrugged his shoulders and said, "So, what the big deal? They're the enemy. I say let them bash each other's brains in. It'll save us the trouble of us going it ourselves."

Lady Thrice gave Han a fiery glare, "It's not that simple. The Society has been holding out on the Emperor. They have just as much manpower as they do. Can you imagine the amount of damage that two clone armies can do? Every inhabitant world they fight on will be destroyed."

"But I don't understand why your Society would even bother dealing with the Emperor in the first place if they are so strong," said Leia.

"The one thing the Society lacks is a reliable way of getting natural resources. The Society are polluters. They used up all the natural resources on our old planet and they want to get a new one. Buying a planet at the time seemed a lot easier than conquering one."

"That's horrible!" cried the Princess.

Ben asked, "Which planet did they want?"

"Naboo."

Ben sat down and rubbed his beard in contemplation. He said, "From what I understand, Mistress Goldbird will likely wage her war on Naboo and take it by force now that the Emperor has broken the deal. That must have been what Lady Nina meant when she said that the Society were as evil as the Empire. Thrice, where is your father?"

"I don't know. When I last saw him and Dr. Rin they were taken away by Darth Vader to be disposed of. Vader must have killed him. Oh, Phoenix! Nina will be crushed."

The Jedi Master replied, "I have a feeling that your father is alive. I think he made some kind of deal with Vader because he had Lady Nina create a clone of his late wife, Padme. I can think of no one else who'd want to clone her. She has no past memories and she calls herself Adame. Nina left her with me."

Luke said, "Wait, Vader had a wife?"

Ben sighed, he knew he would regret saying this, but knew holding back wasn't going to help. The truth had to be told. The knight said, "Yes, and I know I never told you this before Luke and I don't want to wait till I reincarnate again to tell you, but Padme was your mother."

The young man jumped from his seat and shouted, "My mother!"

"Yes, Luke. Padme Amadala and Anakin Skywalker were your parents. They are also Leia's parents too."

"What are you saying, Ben?"

"I'm saying that she's your twin sister and that Anakin Skywalker, my former padawan, your biological father is Darth Vader."

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! That monster can't possible be my father!"

Luke than slammed opened the door to the cabin and ran out of the room. "Luke?" called the Princess, but the young man didn't stop. Leia rose from her chair and looked on as her brother stormed away. Enraged, Leia faced Ben, "Why did you keep this from us?"

Mournfully, he replied, "I had to. Together you would have been too strong in the Force for the Emperor not to notice you. I promised your mother that I would keep you safe. It was her dying wish. I spent almost my entire life trying to spare you two from pain and suffering."

Tears began to run down Leia face. She gasped a breath as she tried not to weep and said, "I-I wish it weren't true."

"I know…"

***

Luke felt like a caged animal. It couldn't possible be true! How could one of the most ruthless men in the universe be his father? How could a monster be his father? The man had murdered countless men, women and children for that sick Empire. He helped ruin lives. He helped to enslave races. He was a betrayer to all that the Jedi stood for. He broke his vows and even killed old Ben. His own Master—but Luke couldn't help asking himself why? Why'd he do it? What did he have to gain? Bantha-poo, now he had to go back and ask Ben. Though, Luke decided to ask him later. He still felt too steamed to talk about it now.

Luke felt a hand lightly touch his arm from behind and he turned around and saw it was Adame. No! Not Adame, but Padme—his mother's clone. He noticed for the first time that she and Leia looked almost the same. A family resemblance, he just now realized.

Luke tried to give her a smile, but failed miserably, "Hey, Adame."

She frowned at his expression and said, "Are you all right? You seem upset."

"No, I'm all right. There's just a lot on my mind."

"Hmm…whenever I'm troubled, Aunt Nina used to tell me that it's ok to express how you feel and that there are lots things we can't change. She said its better to think about what we can do to make things right than to dwell on what we can't."

This time Luke gave Adame a real smile and said, "Your Aunt Nina sounds like a smart woman."

Adame laughed, "Yes, she is, but she had a hard time keeping her temper."

At that Luke couldn't help but laugh too. "Geez, tell me about it. Where did your aunt go to after we left?"

"She went to find her Master, Lord Blackswan."

Luke felt sorry for the young woman. Here he was feeling hurt by Ben for keeping him in the dark when poor Adame was abandon and left all alone. "I'm sorry, Adame. She shouldn't have left you."

The young woman gave him a smile, "Its ok, Luke. I know she still cares about me." Luke wasn't convinced and wondered if it was just wishful thinking, though he knew better to keep his opinion to himself. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but Adame sense he didn't believe her.

"I know Nina cares about me, she gave me a name. She didn't have to name me, but she did. She said I was her child and that I deserved better. She told me names are important. I know what I am Luke, I know I'm a clone. The past doesn't matter. It's the future we have to care about."

Luke thought about Adame's words. She made a lot of sense. He couldn't change the fact that Vader was his father, but it wasn't as important as what he needed to do. "You know Adame, you're a smart woman too."

TBC

* * *

***

I really like the name Adame. I think I read it in somebody else's fanfic. It sounds way better than Padme, which sounds like pat me. I figured mother-son-bonding time would be emotionally right for this chapter. Also, I thought Ben should let the big bad secret about Vader out of the bag. Ben should learn something from his pervious life—secrets are a big no-no.

And again, thank you for your reviews **XxRandom NemesisxX**, you are by far my biggest fan.

As always, please review. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 11

**Note: Beware, rated M context will appear in this chapter. If you don't want to read it, please skip ahead**.

Location: Thrice's ship

"Don't even think about trusting Mistress Goldbird!" shouted Thrice—"That woman is absolutely evil."

Han replied, "I'm just saying, why can't we just play them at each other?"

"It will never work. She's too crafty to be tricked. And besides, the Emperor isn't exactly dumb either. What we need is to a plan to eliminate them both."

The ex-con shouted, "Than you tell me what we ought to do? Cause I'm not hearing any bright ideas sister."

Ben raised his arms and gestured for them all to sit, "All of you relax, please. All this shouting isn't helping."

Han fumed and placed his hands onto his hips and began to pace. "I just can't take it. I'm going stir crazy being locked up in this tin can. I'm going to take this ship back to the Rebel base and hopefully by then old man, you and your girlfriend can figure out a plan." Han then marched to the door and made his exit.

Ben sighed and slumped into a cot. "Well…that went well."

Then out of nowhere, Lady Thrice began to laugh, "Han's temper rivals even Lady Nina's."

Ben smiled, "Oh yes, that notorious temper. How do you put up with it?"

Thrice giggled and said, "Oh, stop. Lady Nina is a wonderful warrior. She knows arts darker than any Sith. She used to be my teacher. I learned a long time ago that her bark isn't as bad as her bite. I know without a doubt, she will find our father. Hmm—I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

The ruby-eyed lady sat herself next to Ben and tilted her head in fascination. She said, "I've always wanted to ask you, Ben if you'd wanted to be a part of our clan."

Ben was surprised, "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Our clan. Our family. You would be our brother in arms. It's like being a part of the Jedi Order. You would be a part of the Blackswan clan and we will all promise to guard each other. It's an oath only our clan makes. No one else in the Society has such a vow."

"I-I honored, Lady Thrice, but I can't promise to serve your Master."

Thrice groaned, "No silly, I'm not asking you to serve Lord Blackswan. I'm asking if you want to be an honorary member of our group. You'd just have to promise to have our backs and we in turn will have yours."

"Oh."

"So?"

Ben lay back onto the cot and said, "Let me think about it."

Thrice was annoyed, "What's there to think about?"

The Jedi Master hummed and absently took hold of one of Thrice's hands and played with her fingers as he rested them on his chest. Her fingers were so much smaller than his and Ben somehow already felt connected to the crimson-eyed beauty. They had a lot in common. They were both warriors, they both knew no other life, they both served a Code, they both had Masters and they were both clones—yet they were from two different worlds. Ben already knew in his heart that he would always help her in anyway he could simply because she was his friend. Did he really need to make an oath?

Ben gently pulled at Thrice's wrist and pulled her down to rest and tucked her close to his side. He snaked his arm around her waist. She seemed comfortable and she was warm. He slowly took her hand and planted a kiss at her pulse. He inhaled deeply and noticed that she always seemed to smell like sweet roses and incense. Her fragrance always reminded him of home—reminded him of the Jedi Temple.

They lay there and didn't speak for a long time, but then she said, "…I've lived a very long time, Ben but I've never been anything but a warrior."

"And I've never been anything but a Jedi."

"I know, but I've never cared about anyone like I do you."

"Thrice, you don't have to—"

"No, I want to tell you. I love you…and I've never loved anyone before."

Ben was hesitant and replied, "Thrice I don't think I could ever love like I did before I died. So much has happened. So much _is_ happening. And you're so new to love. I'm not sure I'm the right man for you."

The ruby-eyed woman remained still. Ben feared she would get up and leave or shout, but instead she was silent and now he worried that she might be crying. He didn't want her to be sad. He felt he didn't deserve someone like her. Even though she was old and a warrior, she was still so youthful and innocent when it came to the heart. He didn't deserve to be somebody's first love.

Then, softly she said, "It's all right, Ben. You don't have to love me. It doesn't change a thing."

Ben gasped. Of all the things to say, why'd she have to say that! Did she really think he was so cold? It broke his heart in two to hear her say such a thing. It also amazed he that she was neither angry nor sad. She was just so accepting—

"No, Thrice. You deserve someone better than me."

"But I can't decide who I love. I never intending to love, there's no deserving or undeserving, it just happened—I just wanted you to know that I do. You forever have a special place in my heart, Ben."

Ben felt overwhelmed. How could such a woman love him? He pulled the crimson-eyed beauty into his arms and held her tight. He didn't even say he loved her back and already she was willing to bare her soul to him—to care for him always—she was wonderful.

"You are in my heart too, Thrice. I love you, too."

The Jedi Knight then pulled away to look at her angelic face and brushed her ebony locks over her ear. With a smile, he kissed her nose, he kissed her eyes and then her mouth. The kiss they shared was passionate and filled with longing. They didn't break a part until they both needed to breathe. Then, Ben said, "Promise me, my love. Promise me, you'll always be mine."

"Always."

Ben reverently stroked Thrice's smooth black hair down her back and placed a tender kiss onto her head as she rested on his chest. He then closed his eyes and took in the simple enjoy and wonder of having his beloved safe in his arms.

Meanwhile, Thrice felt herself floating on cloud nine. She never knew being loved by another could feel this way. It was such a novelty alone to actually be in love that she had absolutely no idea how amazing it would feel to be made love to. She could have easily gone on loving Ben without ever sharing a single kiss. As a warrior she life was made up of separation and death that just taking the time to make someone near you dear was a miracle. Love was a miracle. With a smile she let herself be lulled to sleep by the sound of her beloved's heart beating in her ear.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, Goodbye

**Chapter 12**

In the morning, Luke found Ben in the galley eating breakfast. He looked well rested and was wearing a new set of clothes. He had on an off white battle suit, a blue sash, a pair of black boots and a long gray robe. At his waist was a belt with his lightsaber and sword. He almost looked the way he did before he died—a true Jedi Master.

As Luke sat down at the table Ben looked up and smiled, "Good morning, Luke. Would you like something to eat? The Society may not have much hospitality, but their ships have wonderful accommodations."

Luke fidgeted nervously in his seat and then moved to fold his hands onto the table. "Look, Ben I'm sorry I blow up like that the other day. I know you meant well by not telling me about Vader, but I know there really isn't anything I can do to change the fact that he is my father."

"Thank you, Luke. That's very mature of you. And I can understand your reaction."

Luke sighed with relief. He knew Ben wasn't the type to hold grudges, but he knew that he must of felt bad about the situation too. After all, Vader was his apprentice, but Luke just had to know the reasons why. He asked, "Can you tell me what happened to Vader? Why did he turn to the Dark Side in the first place? What drove him to do it?"

"Luke, you must understand, first that the Jedi Order does not tolerate attachments. It is believed that attachments lead to fear, then anger and ultimately hate. Hate is what the Dark Side is. Your father was a good man and he formed an attachment with your mother, Padme. He grew fearful that Padme would die at childbirth and his fears turned to desperation. He allowed himself to believe that the Dark Side held the secret to saving her life. He became willing to do anything to save her, even the most unspeakable of things."

"But why does he keep doing it if my mother died anyway?"

"He still believes that the Dark Side could restore her."

Luke rose from his seat and began to pace, "But bringing people back from the dead is impossible. Not even cloning can work. Nina said back on Naboo that since my mother died a long time ago that she'll never remember her past. It doesn't make any sense."

"Luke, Vader is blind to the truth."

"…Well, if he did it to save mother, than I believe there is still some good in him. He's not completely lost."

"I don't agree with you, Luke."

"Ben, I have to try. He's still my father."

"…Then, I will lend you my support."

The young Jedi beamed at his Master and retook his seat, "Thank you, Master."

"Of course you do realize I would have never agree to this if I was older. And I'm not sure if Lady Thrice will like this."

"Oh, I get it. You don't think your girlfriend will give you permission."

Ben frowned and faced Luke with a glare, "I don't have to ask for permission. She's not my keeper Luke."

The young Jedi laughed at how easy it was to get a raise out of his friend. "That's not what Han said. He said you were teacher's pet back at the Society."

"What! I was not a teacher's pet. And I don't give a damn what Captain Solo thinks."

Suddenly, both men turned their heads towards the door as Leia, Thrice and Adame giggled as they entered the room. As they approached, Ben rose from his seat in a gentlemanly fashion and bowed. Luke saw what his mentor was doing and quickly followed suit.

"Good morning, ladies."

Leia smiled at the gallant knight and was happy to see that her newfound brother was with him. She was afraid that Luke was still angry. The revelation that Darth Vader was her father was still a hard concept for her to accept, but in her heart Bail would always be her real father. And the fact that her mother's clone was alive was just weird. Adame sort of looked like her, but they both appeared to be about the same age. In Leia's mind, Adame was only a friend or a distant cousin. Then, there was the whole thing about Obi-Wan Kenobi coming back from the dead. On one hand it felt amazing to have such a reliable ally back on her team, but on the other it was kind of strange. How could this handsome young man still be the wise old sage that was her only hope?

And most of all, who was this Lady Thrice? Could they really trust her? She was sure there was something between her and Ben. Though, he seemed to trust her, and for now that was good enough.

"You know, Luke it's a good thing you and Ben took the public transport to Naboo or otherwise we'd have never found you. For a pair of Jedi, you both have very poor disguises."

Luke turned and smiled at his mentor, "See that Ben, even with the stickiness, the transport was a great plan."

"It must have been the Force," said the knight, but then he quickly changed the subject, "Speaking of plans, we still need one to overcome the Empire and the Society. Not to mention our problems with Vader and Darth Malice."

Thrice said, "Well, like the Rebels, the Society has its own group of freedom fighters. They call themselves the Bringers of Truth. If we talk with the Bringers they might help."

Leia asked, "How do you know these Bringers? Why haven't we ever heard of them before? And how do we know we can trust them?"

"I know the Bringers because for years they have been trying to pursued my sisters and I in joining their cause. So far, we have always refused. We felt that staying loyal to our Lord was better than fighting. And the reason why you've never heard of them is because they are dormant. They mainly collect information. They don't carelessly fight the system. And I know for a fact, you can be trusted them because they are men of their word. It is said that a man without his word is a man without law."

"Amen to that, sister" said Han as he walked in with Chewy trailing in behind him. The ex-con leaned against the wall after picking up a fruit to munch on and added, "So, you've been holding out on us, huh? Well come on sister—spill. Where can we meet up with these Society Rebels?"

Lady Thrice sighed and answered, "You won't like it. The Bringers are with the Emperor."

Luke shouted, "What! Why are the Bringers with him?"

"They aren't exactly 'with' him. They are assigned clone warriors who are currently working for him. All we have to do is go to the Death Star and tell with the Bringers our plan. I know they will help us take down our enemies without question."

Han said, "It sounds dangerous to me. Who's to say the Empire doesn't just kill you? And would they even get your message? Are you planning on talking to every last soldier you see?"

"No, Captain. To get the Bringers into action all I have to do is tell their leader."

"Who is their leader?" asked Ben.

Thrice smiled, "Actually, you've met him during your time at the Society. His name is General Granite."

**/flashback/**

**Location: Goldbird spaceship**

"I won't be training with you today, my friend," said Lady Thrice. And in response, Ben became upset. He found he really enjoyed his time with the strange ruby-eyed lady. She as so unusual and unlike any other woman he'd ever met.

She was at once fire and war, yet at other times she was calmness and grace. There was a sureness about her that he admired. Their seemed to be no conflict within her inner darkness and light. He found he was especially mindful in noticing her moments of tenderness towards him. He discovered that he'd grown to care about her. She had become a friend. Yet, she always referred to him as "my friend" even when they were complete strangers.

"Lady Thrice, are we truly friends? I know that is how you like to address me, but I don't understand why? Is that your habit?"

The crimson-eyed woman said, "No, it is not my habit. I don't have many friends. I choose to call you 'friend' because that is what I wish you to be. Now, here. This man, he will be your training partner. He's name is General Granite. He is from the clone army."

Ben was bewildered, "The clone army? You mean the Empire's army?"

"No, he is not a stromtrooper, he is a soldier from the Society's clone army."

Ben had seen the Society soldiers before all around the ship, but this was the first time that he was actually introduced to one. He was curious to know how they were like in person. Where they robotic and stale? Or individual and had personalities?

The young knight approached the clone warrior dressed in a standard clean gray uniform. He looked like all the other clone-soldiers. He had black hair and red eyes. The only distinction was that this soldier had on a white and gold colored cape. The cape was a mark of his status in the army.

"Hello," said Ben—"I am the clone of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I look forward to training with you." Ben then bowed his head. He learned a while ago how formal the soldiers liked to behave, but to his surprise Granite chuckled loud and clear.

"Hmmm…you're not really what I expected. Frankly, I thought you'd be taller, but I have a good feeling about you Mr. Kenobi. And I've learned to always trust my feelings when it comes to important matters."

"Excuse me? Am I missing something?"

Granite just chuckled again and said, "Don't worry, Sir Knight. What is lost can always be found. The past is never gone for good. Know yourself and you will know your future." The soldier then drew his sword from his sheath and pointed the blade at the Jedi's chest. "Now, Mr. Kenobi. Shall we dance?"

Granite then swung his blade hip high and tried to slash Ben at the waist, but at the last minute he backed away. The soldier smiled, "Very good, but not good enough." The soldier than unexpectedly stomped on Ben's foot, kneed him in the stomach and then laid his blade across the back of his neck.

"You fight dirty, Granite."

"There's nothing clean about war, Mr. Kenobi. And since I am a man who doesn't have much ki it is important for me to be a little tricky. Also, Swans are too formal. You need to learn a how to brawl as well as how to sword-fight. Remember, the whole body can be used as a weapon."

The soldier then let the knight up. As they moved a part, Ben straightened his pose and smiled, "You talk surprisingly like a Jedi, Mr. Granite. I've missed my fellow Jedi. And I will do my best to remember your advice."

The soldier moved to cut the air several times with his blade and laughed, "What you do or don't do is entirely up to you, Sir Knight. Now, shall we dance again?"

**/flashback – end/**

"What?" shouted Ben—"That soldier from the training room is the rebel leader? Now I'm positive he was some sort of Jedi." Ben thought back on the advice the soldier had given him and now it seemed to make a lot of sense.

Leia asked, "But do you think he'll help us take down the Empire?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Granite's no fool. He'll seize an opportunity when he sees it. Now all we need to do is get caught."

***

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, Goodbye

**Chapter 13**

"What do you mean 'we get caught'? Are you insane? No! Forget it, I know you're insane. Only a lunatic would think up such a cockeyed plan," said Han.

Leia replied, "No, Ben's right. If we take down the Empire we have a better shot with the combined forces of the Rebels and the Bringers together. We can't risk exposing our plan too soon or we'll give away the element of surprise."

Luke asked, "Ok, but what about the Society? They're still going to conquer Naboo."

Ben sighed and rubbed his beard in thought, "Yes, that is a problem, but I don't think we have enough manpower to pull off two attacks."

In response, Captain Solo said, "If you ask me, the Empire is the bigger fish we need to fry. In the big scheme of things what's one planet compared to a whole universe?"

"Han! How could you even say such a thing!" cried Leia.

"I'm just telling it like it is, Princess."

The ex-con's remark made everyone grow silent. They didn't know what to say, but a moment later the ruby-eyed beauty said, "Han is right. You must do what you must, but I must do what I must."

Everyone in the room was confused by her remark and Ben didn't like the sound of them at all. It sounded too much like something he'd say. It sounded like she was going to do something reckless. To everyone's shock, the Jedi Master approached her and kneeled down on one knee in order to gather her hands as she sat.

"What do you mean?"

However, the answer didn't come from Thrice, instead it came from Adame. "She means she's going to try and save Naboo. She's going to stop the Society alone."

Ben locked his blue eyes with his beloved and spoke sternly, "No, Thrice. I forbid it."

"It is my duty. It is my responsibility to set right the misdeeds of my Makers, Ben. I must unite my sisters-in-arms. With their help I'll be able to break the chains of command."

"NO! I don't want you to go," said Ben as he held her tighter to him. "You promised me, Thrice. You promised to always be mine."

"It is my decision to make," she roared—"I am yours, Ben, but I am a warrior too. Please, don't ask me to do something I don't want to do. Please, have faith."

The crimson-eyed beauty then rose from her chair. "The battle on Naboo should take some time to organize, hopefully you will have made contacted with the Bringers and eliminated the Emperor. You can join my sisters and I once your task is completed."

Thrice then moved to exit the galley, but Ben followed her out into the hall and caught her by the arm. He used his free hand to close the door and gain some privacy.

In a low voice he said, "I still don't want you to leave."

"But, Ben—"

"Yes, I know. It is your duty and I won't stop you, but I don't want to be parted from you neither. I have this terrible feeling that something will happen to you on Naboo."

Thrice narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What sort of feeling?"

"A Jedi feeling."

The ruby-eyed woman paused, then swiftly took Ben's hand and led him to the ship's lab. Ben had never been inside the lab-room before and glanced about at the strange equipment.

"What are we doing here?"

Thrice then sat herself down on a medical chair and programmed her commands into the computer screen at her side. She ignored Ben's frustration and didn't even look up as him as she worked. "I'm making a complete scan of my present psychological status."

"Why?"

"In case of an emergency."

After a few moments a large machine began to scan an eerie blue light over her entire head as she held herself completely still. When the scan was complete, Thrice quickly slide off the medical chair and pulled a data storage device out from one of the machine's slots. The storage unit looked like a green vile.

The crimson-eyed beauty then reverently placed the green vile in her knight's hand and she slowly curled his fingers around it for safekeeping. She then gave him a sad smile and said, "This way…I'll always remember you, my love."

Ben looked at the vile and then back into the jeweled eyes of his beloved. "I pray that I won't ever have to use this, Milady."

"I know, but it helps to be safe rather than sorry."

***

**Location: Death Star**

Lord Sidious was not pleased with his new apprentice at all. For months now Darth Malice had been traveling to every which direction in the Empire in hopes of finding that accursed Society woman. And what was once an excellent tool for manipulation had become an irritating obsession. The man was worse than Vader!

How could he ever expect to run an evil Empire when his apprentices kept daydreaming about their women? Though, it was true that this dark version of Obi-Wan was quite excellent, he was also becoming unruly—and getting away with it too. Darth Malice was sometimes too tactful for his own good. And just like the original Obi-Wan, he was a brilliant strategist and negotiator. In some ways Sidious envied his student because he seemed too perfect to be true.

Unexpectedly, the thrown room doors opened and in walked Vader. The Emperor could tell he was seething with fury. The Force pulsed with his wrath. Sidious also noticed that he was missing an arm, though such a wound was nothing to Vader since he was part machine. Though, the Dark Lord had to wonder who was skilled enough to injure his apprentice.

"Lord Vader, what has happened to your arm?"

"It was that Society witch, Lady Nina! She betrayed our deal, Master. She did not give me my Padme."

"Padme? But she's dead, my apprentice. What sort of deal did you make with Lady Nina?"

"Forgive me, Master, but I had Lady Nina promise me to make me a clone of my beloved angel, but the witch broke our arrangement because that damn clone of Obi-Wan got in my way!"

Lord Sidious was surprised to hear that Vader was trying to arrange a clone of Padme to be made. He thought he had brainwashed him enough that it was only the Dark Side that could bring her back. He could loose his apprentice to doubts created by these cloners. Also, Sidious didn't really think that Malice would interfere with Vader's plans. There really was no reason for him to have a vendetta. Malice simply had no prior memories of Vader.

"Your Padme cannot be restored to you through a clone, Lord Vader. She would have no memories of you as your sweet angel. She would only be a poor imitation. I told you Vader, you must be patient and then I will teach you the means to truly bring back the dead through the Dark Side of the Force. And as for the clone of Obi-Wan, I will punish him accordingly."

Vader bowed his head and answered, "Thank you, my Master."

"Now, you must go to the medical ward and tend to that wound. After which, I want you to retrieve the Obi-Wan clone, Darth Malice and bring him before me."

"As you wish, my Master."

***

TBC

* * *

Again, thanks **XxRandom NemesisxX **for your reviews. I haven't been making my own comments for a while because I still felt kind of iffy about the whole M rated context back in chapter 11. I'm new to that sort of writing. I'm not sure if I'd do something like that again. Though, I do like this chapter. I kind of missed writing Lord Sidious's evil ramblings. Plus, I think this chapter is the turning point and that the conculsion will be headed this way pretty soon.

And so, I hope that my story has stirred your imagination and that its complexity has captured your focus. And that my SW characters have stayed character true and that my OCs haven't run too much of a muck. Thus far, the moon has been shining and the muses have been singing--and I have been able to write this many damn chapters is totally beyond me.

Please write a review! --Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 14

**Location: Rebel base**

"All right, listen up people," said Captain Solo to his troops—"This is it. This is the day we've been waiting for. We'll be launching a full out attack on the Death Star and taking down the Empire. Thanks to the Society, we now have a clone of General Kenobi. The General has connections with the clone-soldiers from Society. And as it turns out, they've got their own bunch of freedom fighters too. They call themselves the Bringers. The Bringers are already inside the Death Star, but once they get word from the General that we're starting a rebellion then they're help us take down our enemies. The Emperor has no idea that his cookie-cut soldiers are secretly disloyal and we want to keep it that way. Mums the word. We don't want to give this thing away. This mission is strictly top secret—now, let's get to work! First, I want communication teams to send out the word. And second, I want all able ships and fighters supplied and ready. You're dismissed."

"Aye Sir!" said, the rebel fighters. They then saluted their leader and exited the conference room. A minute later, Ben walked into the room with Luke and Leia, but Han didn't look pleased. He leaned back against the wall and huffed.

"I still don't like this crazy plan of yours about getting yourself caught."

Ben smiled and replied, "I shouldn't have much trouble. With Thrice's ship and from what she's told me about Darth Malice, I shouldn't have any problems convincing them that I'm him. And with any luck I'll be able to contact Granite about our plan."

"I wish I could go with you, Ben," said Luke.

"I know Luke, but you have to help lead the Rebel fighters once we begin our attack on the Death Star. Your piloting skills can't be spared."

Luke crossed his arms and shook his head, "I still don't want you to be alone. I still need you, Master."

"Luke, you must have faith."

***

Meanwhile, on Naboo the Goldbird Society battleship orbited around its prize like a panther about to strike. Already on the surface were assembled large masses of clone-soldiers that were just waiting for the order to attack. The citizens of Naboo, both surface and underwater dwellers were in a panic over the unexpected invaders. Both governments had sent representatives in order to persuade the Society to leave in a diplomatic solution.

Naboo had sent their current representative, Queen Kylantha and the Gungan diplomat. (I did a little research and according to wikipedia, the name Kylandtha is the actual name of the current queen during the Empire's rule).

"What do we know of these invaders, Advisor?" asked Queen Kylantha.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but there is little known about them. It was thought that Goldbird Society were allies with the Empire. They are known as great cloners and they posse a great battleship. However, there isn't much information on their culture or their customs."

Queen Kylantha asked, "Can you not give me any useful information at all, Advisor? I am scheduled to meet with them immediately."

"None, your Highness. All I know is rumor. It is said that an ever-young immortal queen rules the Society. She uses cloning to live forever. She is said to be a thousands years old, but looks like a youth. And her soldiers are said to fight like Jedi."

"These rumors do not give me much hope, Advisor."

"It is also said, your Highness that their Mistress is a woman of her word."

"I fear Advisor that words cannot save us now. Our only hope will have to be on aid from the Emperor."

Then without warning a strange woman approached the Queen. She stopped and gave her a quick bow before she spoke, "I will help you save Naboo, Queen Kylantha."

The young monarch was surprised by the stranger and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Lady Thrice of Blackswan. I am a warrior from Goldbird Society. I wish to help you fight the Society and liberate my fellow warriors."

The Queen asked, "And how do I know you are telling the truth, Lady Thrice?"

The ruby-eyed woman stared into the young monarch's with a determined look before saying, "You have no good reason to believe me. I haven't got any proof. I can only give you my word. Personally, it doesn't matter if you help me fight the Society or not. I will turn my sisters-in-arms against the Makers whether you decide to help or not. But, this ball of dirt is your homeland. I just thought you'd like to get a fighting chance to defend it."

The Advisor was stunned, "Hold your tongue, young woman! That's no way to speak to a queen."

"She is not my queen!"

In an even tone, Queen Kylantha spoke, "Enough. Lady Thrice, if you truly wish to liberate your comrades and my world than you have our complete support. Please, tell us what you need."

"I need to speak with the Society representatives you're about to meet."

***

In the Naboo throne room entered the Society representatives. The party was composed of three members. The first was Lord Stonebird, the second was Dr. Charla Snake and last was the warrior Lady Noble.

Lord Stonebird spoke in a loud commanding voice, "You, Queen of Naboo are to completely surrender to Goldbird Society or face death."

The young monarch said, "I thought our meeting was a negotiation, not an ultimatum."

"Huh, don't be stupid child, this meeting is just a formality. Hand over your planet or we will take it. Those are your only options."

"You don't want unwanted bloodshed on your hands, young queen," said Dr. Snake—"you are out numbered. You cannot possibly defeat us."

Then, in a swish of metal cutting through flesh, fell Lord Stonebird onto the ground and standing over his body stood Lady Thrice. Her sword glistened bright red. She showed no remorse for her victim as he bled out onto the white marble floor.

Yet, even more shocking than the loud man's death was the movement of Lady Noble. She had somehow crossed the room unseen by the human eye and managed to reach Lady Thrice and had her sword draw at her throat.

"Why did you do it? Why are you committing treason?"

The crimson-eyed warrior stood unmoved as she spoke, "The Makers are wrong! They want to rape this world. And I can't stand by and let them bring this innocent planet down with war and genocide. I can no longer answer to heartless demons. I'll no longer be their tool! I know for a fact, you've always felt betrayed by the Makers too, Noble, but we are sisters-in-arms. Help me fight. Be my comrade."

Lady Noble smiled, "I'm a practical person, Thrice. Pretty words won't sway me. Why should I rebel now against the Makers? What's changed your mind? I know you Thrice, you wouldn't act without reason."

"My Lord is missing. My clan has no reason to stay loyal to the Society. And, as for myself…well, they are personal."

Lady Noble laughed, "It always personal with you Swans. All right, I'm in. The Griffin clan will join the rebellion." Noble then faced Queen Kylantha and bowed her head and said, "I swear by my sword, I will do my very best to protect your kingdom, little queen."

Queen Kylantha was relieved. "Thank you, Lady Noble. Naboo greatly appreciates your help" but then the young monarch pointed to Dr. Snake "What do you plan on doing with her?"

The lady-doctor frowned, "I have no love for my employers. I will help you fight against the Society. The first thing we should do is return to the battleship and make a false report to the Mistress while at the same time breaking down her command and spreading the word of the rebellion. With at least more than two clans against her, she won't be able to keep her control. Come, let's go."

"Not so fast, doctor. You may all leave, but Lady Thrice isn't going anywhere," said Darth Malice.

***

Thrice was alarmed. She didn't think she'd confront Darth Malice on Naboo. His presence complicated things. She knew he'd never let her go. He was too obsessed. There was no chance now for her to send word to her sisters. She'd have to get Noble to do it for her.

"Noble, take the doctor and go. Inform my clan-sisters of what has happened. I'll stay here and handle this alone."

The knightly dressed Griffin warrior grabbed the doctor by the arm and made a hasty retreat out of the room. She saw from the look in the strange man's yellow eyes and knew there was about to be a fight.

The Sith dressed in black from head to toe circled Thrice like a predator about to devour his prey. He had longed for this moment. He could not wait to see his beloved lady again. Ever since she fled from the Emperor's ship, he'd been scorning the vast regions of space for any trace of her so he could at last claim her and keep her for his own.

"I've missed you, Milady."

At that moment, Thrice was sure Malice sounded just like her Ben, but years of living with cloners had taught her not to be fooled by a pretty face. In other life, your enemy could be your friend and your friend could be your enemy. This was no exception. She was under no illusion that they were the same man. Destiny was determined by choice and she already knew the nature of her former charge. His streak of selfishness had grown into a poison.

Malice gave Thrice a charming smile as he noticed her silence, "What's the matter? Don't you miss me?"

"The only thing I missed was your black heart."

"There's no point in resisting, my dear. I will have you. You will be mine. You will love me. You will submit."

"I see our time a part hasn't improved your thinking, Darth Malice."

"No! It is you who are mistaken, dear lady. I understand you don't think much of the Force, but the Dark Side has made me strong. You can't possible defeat me. It would be better for you if you joined me now."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you must be destroyed for I won't allow you to live on without me!"

The crimson-eyed warrior then gave the Sith a fiery glare and shouted, "Then don't bother wasting your breath! I won't be dictated to by a fool who doesn't know the difference between obsession and love. I have lived for nearly two hundred years and no one has ever made me do a thing I didn't want to and I'm not about to start."

The woman warrior then drew her sword and clashed it against the Sith's red blade. Lady Thrice then began to channel her inner strength and let her emotions fuel her ki. She let her willpower swell with rage and then suddenly delivered an attack that was completely unknown. In a flash, she reached forward and tried to grasp Malice by the neck, but her touch only made contact with his chest. A searing black burn then appeared on the Sith's skin. He roared in agony and stumbled back. He looked down and saw that his flesh was charred in the impression of her hand.

"Witch! What have you done?"

Thrice gave Malice a triumphant smile, "Beware Sith. I was made for war."

"I've underestimated you, Thrice. I won't do it again."

The ruby-eyed warrior then tried to slash at her enemy across his stomach, but he swiftly dodged the attack. She said, "There will be no second chances, Malice! For the Society trains its warriors to fight to the death."

In a quick secession of strikes and blows, the two began to duel all around the Naboo palace. Flickers of light flashed on and off again as their weapons touched, but no progress was made. Each warrior was trained to be deadly and keen and the outcome of the duel was unclear. Malice began to grown frustrated. He thought he'd be able to subdue his perfect lady easily, but instead he discovered that they were at a draw.

Enraged, he growled in frustration, but the red-eyed beauty answered him with a mocking laugh. The sound of her taunts made Malice grow boiling mad that he threw out his hand and blasted Thrice against the ground with Force-lightening.

The woman warrior was shocked. She could not move. She could not fight. She was frightened.

The Sith slowly approached his victim with a dark smile.

"I'll only ask you once, Lady Thrice. Join me and be mine forever or die."

"Never!"

Darth Malice felt the overwhelming power of the Dark Side rush in his veins as he roared and plunged his red lightsaber through the crimson-eyed woman's chest. With a cry, she suddenly grew still as her body finally succumbed to death. The Sith could feel her life-force fade into the Force and then he began to laugh.

***

TBC

* * *

Dum-dum-dum! Gasp! A major character death! Yeah, I know, it was kind of mean of me to kill her off, but you'll have to wait and see what's going to happen next. And like Shakespeare, not all plans work out like you thought.

Please review. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 15

**Location: Death Star**

When Ben entered the Emperor's ship he had no trouble impersonating his evil twin. As it turned out no one even questioned him at all. The stormtroopers and the clone-soldiers behaved like clockwork and ignored the Jedi's comings and goings like it was an ordinary occurrence. Ben was relieved that he didn't have to put on a show.

The first order of business he had to do was contact General Granite. He was crucial in mobilizing the soldiers and stopping the stormtroopers. Ben saw a soldier working at an operating station and cautiously approached him. It was still hard for him to believe that these soldiers were secretly organized when they seemed to act like drones.

Ben used a stern voice and said, "Soldier, where can I find General Granite?"

The Soldier turned about and saluted, "Lord Malice, the General is currently attending a meeting in conference room 63, deck E."

"Well informed the General I wish to speak with him immediately."

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I was ordered not to interrupt the meeting. I will notify him of your request on his personal communicator."

Ben was annoyed that the Soldier wasn't more compliant. He didn't have time to hang around and wait. He then decided to use a Jedi mind-trick to get his way. With a wave of his hand he said, "You will inform the General to meet me now."

However, the Soldier was completely unfazed. In a neutral tone, he said, "My apologies my Lord, but I have standing orders not to interrupt the meeting."

Curious—Ben was certain it would work. Weren't the Soldiers simple-minded? He then realized he must have underestimated the entire Society army. The whole lot of them were like lions lying in wait. Yet, this new information gave Ben a glimmer of hope. While gambling on a hunch, he leaned in close and whispered, "I am a Bringer of Truth. Tell your General I have a message from Lady Thrice."

The Soldier froze and slowly he turned to look into the Jedi Master's azure eyes. It felt like the man was peering into his soul. His gaze was so focused and intense compared to a moment ago that he seemed like a completely different person.

Ben sensed that the man was trying to determine his next move. He knew that he would either deny knowing what he meant or he would help him. However, Ben was pressed for time and he knew the quickest way to resolve the issue was to give him proof. Ever so slowly, Ben moved his robe aside and showed the metallic sword at his hip.

Amazed, the Soldier replied, "Phoenix! And by all the Stars! Come, I'll take you myself."

Swiftly, the Soldier navigated the complex halls and decks while he quickly began to speak, "You are the first clone, am I right?"

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"I'm soldier-346 under Captain Yuma. My name is Hex."

"How did you know about the other clone of me?"

"There are no secrets among the Bringers. Intelligence is our specialty. Though, we thought you were dead. However, you should know, Lord Malice has not reported to the Emperor for some time. He will demand an audience once he knows you are here."

"Impossible, he's a Sith Lord, he'll know I'm a fake."

Suddenly, Hex opened a door to a conference room and quickly closed it shut. Inside the room Ben saw a large group of soldiers seated around General Granite.

Someone shouted, "What is the meaning of this? We are not to be interrupted!"

Ben ignored the crowd and approached Granite, but his hasty movements caused the others to stand and ready themselves for a fight. The knight stopped dead in his tracks and shouted in frustration, "I haven't got time for this! Mr. Granite, I need you to organize the Bringers and stage an attack on the Empire. The Rebels are here. I need you to strike now or there will be no victory."

The General gestured with his hand to divide the crowd and stood in front of Ben. "Is it really you, Mr. Kenobi?"

"Yes, I was sent here by Lady Thrice. My proof is the sword she made me before sending me away. I swear it! Now please. Order your men to destroy the Empire. The Rebels are due to attack at any moment."

The cookie-cut General smiled and slapped his hands on either side of the knight's shoulders with glee. "That's the most fantastic news I've heard all century! I knew I had a good feeling about you, Mr. Kenobi."

Granite then faced his Captains and stated, "The time is now! Rebellion!"

"REBELLION!"

Then, suddenly Ben felt all the blood freeze in his body and he thought he might faint. He felt a burning sensation pulse inside his chest and he fell to his knees in pain. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to will the feeling away, but within minutes the feeling had passed and he was still.

Granite saw his comrade's pain and lowered himself down to help pick him up. He said, "Mr. Kenobi, what's wrong?"

"…Thrice…she's dead."

***

It was chaos everywhere. Alarms sounded and fighting was reported on every deck of the Death Star. Sidious was told that the clone-soldiers had revolted and had taken over the base while Rebel fighters were attacking from space. And even though the stormtroopers outnumbered the Society-soldiers, they were just no match to their superior fighting skills. The Society simply made better clones. Their highly organized chain of command combined with their instantaneous memory program and slower rate of aging made them a formidable force to defeat. Overall, Lord Sidious was enraged. He thought the clone-soldiers were all puppets and that as long as he held the head pawn he was in control.

Yet abruptly, the Sith Lord realized that he had been tricked. He never had the lead pawn in his grasp to begin with. With a malicious smile he said, "Such clever clones, but you are still no match for Lord Vader."

***

"You've got to pull yourself together!" shouted Granite.

Ben looked like he was collapsing from the inside out. He felt his pulse race and he began to sweat. He panted wildly. He was lock inside his own despair and he could see no way out. He stared unseeing and unaware as he began to talk to himself, "No! It can't be true! She can't be dead! There has to be some mistake."

Granite lowered himself down on one knee and roughly pulled Ben's face with his hands to force him to meet his eyes. "Wake up! We are in the middle of a war! Lady Thrice would never forgive you if you lost it now."

Ben finally met the General's eyes as he spoke her name. Silent tears began to pour down his face as he spoke, "…S-she promised me, Granite. She promised to be mine forever. I thought I had finally found my happiness."

In response, the clone-warrior drew in a shaking breath and said, "The one's we love never leave our hearts, my friend. Their love gives us the power to live on. You must have faith. I know she would have wanted you to fight on until the very end. Don't waste a minute of your life that would make her regret giving you her love. "

Ben knew that Granite was right. He still had more to do. He still had to go on.

Gradually, Ben rose from his seat on the floor and straightened out. He gave Granite a nod and shakingly removed the tears from his cheek. The Jedi Master took in a deep breath and released his sorrow into the Force. He began to chant the Jedi Code:

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Granite tenderly placed his hand on Ben's shoulder after he had finished and gazed at him with pure determination. "I've read about you Jedi and your Code. I know there are no more left, save a few, but remember my friend. You are not alone."

"Thank you, Granite. Thank you for reminding me. There are many people counting on me. Now, show me to the Emperor."

***

**Location: Naboo, abroad the Society representative ship**

"She's perfect," said Darth Malice.

The Sith lovingly placed his hand on the still form of the female clone. No blemishes marred her skin and no wounds showed on her flesh. Instead, she slept like a newborn in a strange world.

Dr. Snake shook her head disapprovingly as she spoke, "No, she's not. She may have a perfect body, but there is no mind. At this stage, she is a vegetable. And the best I can do is give her the mind of a child. She will be nothing more than a burden."

"It doesn't matter. All she has to know is that she loves me. All she'll ever need to do is be mine."

"You can't step in the same river twice, young man."

"I don't intend to, this time it will be better. Now, make my perfect lady whole."

***

TBC

* * *

This chapter was so emotional. And yes, evil-Obi really is that obsessed. I'm not really sure when evil-Obi will fight good-Obi, but I guess it will be my big finale. Right now, good-Obi has to kick the Emperor's butt. So, overall I think its coming together.

Also, I'm needy—I need reviews! I don't know if I have silent readers out there or not, but please don't be afraid. Write a review! Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 16

Ben stopped short before entering the Emperor's throne room and turned to face Granite. "This is where we part ways, General. I cannot ask you to face the Emperor. He has long been my enemy. I must do this alone."

The General said, "Mr. Kenobi, I respect your valor and sense of chivalry, but don't you think you'd do a lot better if you had somebody to watch your back?"

"Thank you, my friend, but this is something I have to do by myself. And besides, your people need you."

Granite frowned, but gave the Jedi Master a nod of his acceptance, "I understand, I don't like it, but I understand. But I want to know Mr. Kenobi, I am no mystic like the Swans or a knight who believes in codes. I am a soldier and a soldier only has his wits and his own two hands. I'm not guided by anything but my intelligence, but I want to you to know that I still have a good feeling about you."

The clone-General then gave Ben a final salute and took off down the hall to command his troops.

Inwardly, Ben sighed and opened the doors into the dark chamber to meet his fate.

***

Within the dark throne room sat Lord Sidious who gave Ben a wicked smile. "So there you are, Darth Malice. I am displeased with your absence, but your return is quite timely. Tell me what progress you've made in suppressing these Rebels?"

However, as the young man approached the Dark Lord he sensed something was off. Where was he's evil aura? Where was his hate? This man was untainted by the Dark Side. He was a being of the Light. He stank of the goodness that was the original Obi-wan Kenobi, but how could this be?

"Wait. You are not my apprentice. Who are you?"

"I am Ben Kenobi. I am the first clone you had commissioned by the Society, but I'm pleased to say, I never did make our appointment. I'm afraid your apprentice, Darth Malice is nothing more than second best."

"Those accursed cloners! I assume you are a part of Mistress Goldbird's contingency plan since I terminated our deal."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Emperor, but this rebellion is entirely my doing."

"You?" stated the Sith. He was surprised. Perhaps the Goldbird-woman kept the best clone for herself. He never guessed that Obi-wan could be so crafty—so devious. There might still be a chance to persuade this clone to join the side of darkness.

"It would seem you are superior to your double. I'll make you an offer, Obi-wan. Join the Dark Side and be my apprentice. It is your destiny. And together we will rule the galaxy."

"Never! I am not a Sith. I am a Jedi. I am a servant of the Light. You have no power over me, Sidious. I know who I am. And your evil Empire will soon be destroyed."

"And if you kill me what then brave knight? There are no more Jedi. Your kind are extinct. You are alone in the universe, but if you align yourself to the Dark Side then you will be given the means to rebuild the Jedi Order anew. You would be able to refine the rules, improve them, allow yourself the happiness you have been deprived."

"I no longer have dreams of happiness because of you."

Suddenly, the Sith Lord smiled as he caught an image from the Jedi's mind. He knew he had found a weakness and he was going to exploit it for all its worth. "Obi-wan, you can still find happiness with your Lady Thrice."

Once the knight heard her name he froze. His normal aura of calm began to waver like a wild flame and he shouted, "Do not speak her name!"

The Sith laughed at the Jedi's anger. He was proving to be just as easy to manipulate as Lord Malice, "I have already promised Vader that I can restore his wife. I can make you the same promise. You know as well as I do, Obi-wan that the dead cannot be perfectly cloned, but through the Dark Side of the Force I can make her yours again just as she was."

"No! You're lying!"

"You don't know what power the Dark Side possess, my young friend. The Force is greater than you can imagine."

Ben fumed and pulled his lightsaber from his belt and balled his hands into fists as he marched towards the Sith. "I will not be taken in by your lies! I am not a young man. I am a Jedi Master. I am not ignorant of your crimes. I remember everything from my pervious life, 'Senator' Palpatine and I've learned that there's no shutting you up, but to ram you through!"

Ben rose his hand and activated his blue lightsaber to duel, but his blow was stopped by the Sith's red saber. The Emperor smiled amusingly at the knight, as he spoke, "You do not have the power to stop me. You will fai----aaaAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lord Sidious shrieked in agony as Ben suddenly drove his second sword through the man's heart. The Sith Lord looked down and clutched the metal blade with his hands in utter shock, but once he made contact with the metal his flesh began to burn. His blood dripped from the wound like a black fountain onto the polished floor. He was so stunned he couldn't even speak and he couldn't remove the shinning sword. The sword seemed to glow with the power of the Force in a way he had never seen before. A strange energy flowed throughout it from a shining stone imbedded at its base.

The Jedi Master gazed at the Sith with his icy blue eyes as he spoke, "The Society call this power the ki. It is a power driven by my connection with the Force. It is the power to manifest living energy into a physical form. In essence, the blade and I are one. For there is no Darkness and there is no Light. There is only balance!"

Ben then raised his hand and summoned the sword back into his grip. As the blade retreated from the Emperor chest, he sagged and fell onto his knees gasping for breath.

"…O-Obi-wan…I-I…did not…t-think you'd be so…d-deceiving…"

Ben looked mournfully at the dying Sith, all the years of a lifetime ago had all boiled down to this. He knew that the Emperor was wrong. There was no deception when dueling with a Sith. And as the General said long before, there was no formality in war. He knew that under normal circumstances he would barely be a match to the Dark Master. He had to act swiftly—he had to act fast—there would be no going back.

Ben neared the Sith and he thought the Jedi was about to speak but instead the knight surprised him yet again and cut the Dark Lord down with a final blow…the Emperor was dead.

***

The shields of the Death Star were cut and the monstrous moon-sized station was soon overtaken by Rebel fighters. And one by one, the enemy cannons stopped their fire until the station came to an abrupt halt and floated in space like a dead asteroid. Only the free flying destroyers continued to fight on as their base drifted dead in the black sky.

Luke found this situation to be the perfect time to crash into the station and help rescue Ben. He figured there was no telling what could happen to him without back up. He patched into his communicator and reported, "This is Gold Leader to Red Leader, I'm headed to the station. Report to HQ and begin taking over the base."

"Roger that, Gold Leader."

Luke then made a series of wild spins and took out several enemy fighters as he hurtled towards the Death Star's hanger bay. He used the Force to maneuver with ease and set his ship inside with the confidence of a pro. And once the young Jedi was free of his ship, he was greeted by one of the clone-soldiers who was wearing a cape.

The Soldier said, "Welcome to the Death Star, Mr. Skywalker. I had a feeling I'd find you here. I'm happy to inform you that the base is completely under Bringer control. Once we gain communication with the Rebels we should be able to better assess our situation."

"Sounds like a plan," Luke replied—"but how'd you know who I am?"

The Soldier took hold of Luke's arm and directed him towards a control tower. "Forgive me. I'm General Granite, leader of the Bringers. I know who you are because my spies have informed me of your past history with the original Obi-wan Kenobi. They say he is your Master, but I thought he was your teach—"

"Ben! Ben's here!" interrupted Luke—"Well, take me to him."

"All right. First, give me the code to your communications wave then I'll tell you where he is."

Hastily, the young Jedi gave the General what he requested and was told his Master was last seen at the throne room. Luke ran as fast as he could. He feared that his mentor might get killed facing the Sith and die like he did before. Images of his old Master's death kept playing over and over again in his head.

When at last Luke made it to the throne room, he threw open the doors with a burst of the Force and entered the dimly lit chamber. His eyes scanned the room and saw two figures on the floor. One man lay faced down dead while the other sat, gazing at the body.

Luke recognized immediately that the man seated was his mentor and he quickly rushed to his side. He tightly gripped Ben by the shoulders and hugged as he shouted, "Ben! Ben, thank the Gods you're all right!"

"Luke? What in blazes are you doing here?"

Luke pulled back and smiled, "I came here to help you. You _are_ my Master." The young Jedi then sat back and pointed to the hooded body on the floor. "Is this the Emperor?"

"Yes. It's done. The Empire is no more."

At the news, Luke was thrilled. "Well, come on. We've got to find Han and Leia. We've got to tell them. We've got to celebrate! We've won! You did it!"

Solemnly, Ben shook his head. "No. Vader and Malice are still at large."

The young knight frowned and was pensive before he finally stood up and shrugged, "It's still a victory, Ben. I don't know what Vader or Malice will do next, but I know we can take them on together."

However, Ben didn't seem to care about what Luke said. Instead he remained unmoved and Luke began to feel that something else was on his mind.

"Hey? What's wrong? I can sense your sadness."

Ben turned his head and gazed at his friend with watery blue eyes. There was such a sorrow in his look that Luke became overwhelmed with concern. He kneeled down and took him by the shoulder for support.

"What is it?"

"…It's…its Thrice, Luke. She's dead."

"Dead?" Luke was stunned. "But isn't she like a Jedi? Who could have killed her?"

"I don't know how it happened. All I know is that I felt her passing with the Force. I should not have let her go! The Force had warned me, but I didn't listen. She should not have faced the Society by herself. I should have been with her. I-I've failed her. I've failed my lady."

Luke shouted, "No, Ben! That's not true. It wasn't your fault. There's no way you could have know this would happen."

"…It doesn't feel like victory without her."

***

TBC

* * *

Thus far, one bad guy down and a few more to go. Sorry for the downer note, but don't worry. I've had some issue writing about ki, which really is a word. It's similar to chi—spiritual energy. It's the inner strength that karate fighters use to smash boards with without hurting themselves. Or what kung-fu masters use to withstand being cut by swords and break bricks. I've heard you have to center yourself in order to use it properly. I realize that Ben is more of a bad-ass than the original Obi, but—I like him this way. Plus, I don't think he turned out to be all meathead. So, stay tune to see when he faces off his evil-clone, Darth Malice.

Please review. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 17

**Location: Goldbird battleship**

"What's wrong, beloved? You look worried?" said bright-eyed beauty to her companion. She smiled and tilted her head like she was figuring out a puzzle when she gazed up into his face. Her long flowing black hair rained down her shoulders like silk and she was dressed stunningly in red that matched her jeweled eyes.

Her companion didn't answer right away. He looked conflicted and began to pace. He felt a shiver run down his spin and he knew for certain that the Emperor was dead. "It isn't anything you need to worry about, my pet. Why—why don't you make us something to eat and I'll join you shortly."

"But I don't know how. And I can't prepare meals as well as you."

"What are you talking about, Thrice? You are by far the best cook I've ever met. You used to make meals for me all the time—oh." Suddenly, Malice remembered that this was not the Thrice he once knew. This woman was her copy. She was a simple woman with a simple mind. She didn't have years of training in combat and fine arts. She was never groomed to be both diplomat and body guide to an ungrateful Maker. And with all those memories gone, so was her fire and grace. In the past, when he was under her care, he used to savor ever moment his perfect lady let her guard down and she became all tenderness and grace. He knew she never allowed anyone to see her be so vulnerable and feminine, but him.

"It's fine. We'll eat when I return."

Darth Malice than marched out of the room and entered the Great Firebird Hall. He couldn't stand the sight of that pathetic creature. She was nothing like his perfect lady. Something needed to be done. The Sith spotted Dr. Snake among a group of other scientist and he quickly snatched her by the arm.

"Unhand me, you brute."

"Temper, temper, doctor. I am a pledged member of your little rebellion. I gave my word not to let the cat out of the bag unless you do as I say. Now, tell me what's wrong with Thrice."

"What do you mean? She's exactly like you specified."

"No. There is something wrong. When I told you to make my lady even better than the first, I didn't ask for a simpleton."

The lady-doctor fumed, "If I had access to the original body then I could have downloaded her memories and she would have been the same, but you said you didn't want her to remember. You said she only had to know she loved you and nothing else. Well, you got exactly that. I tried to warn you, Lord Malice. It is near impossible to recapture the past. Cloning is a difficult art. You have to combine the mind, body and the soul. And not all Makers keep back-up memories of their creations."

"Well, why not? Isn't Thrice important to your people?"

"No! You don't understand. Keeping copies of a person's memories makes them immortal. Only the most trusted are granted immortality. All others are expendable. We at the Society pledge our loyalty to our Mistress because we are promised eternal life and that is why we worship the Phoenix. It is because we are infinitely reborn."

"Then make her as she was!" The Sith then grabbed the lady-doctor by the throat with the Force. She thrashed about, but she could not resist and started to sob.

"I-I can't—even if I wanted to. I couldn't do it. When I presented her body to her clan—t-they cremated her remains. And since her Lord is missing, there's no way of knowing if he made a back-up vile or not."

Malice released his hold on the woman-doctor and turned away from her as she fell gasping for breath. He subconsciously began to rub his beard. In a short span of time, the Sith had a lot to think about. First, there was the Emperor's death, which meant that the Empire was no more, which also meant that someone very powerful must have killed him because Lord Sidious wasn't exactly a defenseless old man. Whoever killed Sidious might come after him next. He had to be on his guard for now on. Second, Lady Thrice truly was no more. Without her memories the clone was nothing more than a doll. Was she even worth keeping? No—he decided to banish the thought. He would keep her. She may not be his perfect lady, but she made an ideal companion. She would be too dependant to betray him and too stupid to even try, but deep down Malice was disappointed to have only a love in body and not in mind.

No, the Sith's only option was to let the rebellion started by Thrice to continue as she planned. He will allow the Society-clones to take over and once the chaos beginnings he'd seize control. Then he'd be the master of the immortal race and with the Empire gone, he'd soon control the galaxy.

With a cunning smile, the Sith said, "Doctor. I believe its time I formally introduced myself to your Mistress."

***

**Location: Hoth, Rebel base**

"I've just received information from my spies at the Society," said Granite.

"Well don't make us hold our breaths," replied Han.

The clone-General frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "You won't like what I have to say. It turns out that Darth Malice has agreed to work for the Mistress. He has severed his ties with the Empire."

"Of course", Ben said—"He knows that Sidious is dead and so is the Empire. But why would the Society trust him?"

"The Society believes him because he promised his loyalty in exchange for a clone to be made," answered Granite.

Luke was confused and asked, "What clone?"

The General sighed and turned away before he spoke, "My spies do not know. He keeps the clone hidden in his chambers, but what troubles me is who he had make the clone. Dr. Snake has no love for making clones. She is primarily a psychiatrist and is more concerned about their mental health. She deals with Soldiers with posttraumatic stress and is sympathetic in our cause. My spies however haven't been able to get any information out of her."

Leia asked, "Well what about Vader. Is he with the Society too?"

"No. No one has heard from him since he was order by the Emperor to retrieve Darth Malice. I have ordered the Bringers to hold off on the revolt within the Society until we are ready to back them up with the Death Star. It will take some time to get it operational enough to battle Goldbird."

"Just let us know when the Death Star is ready, General. The Rebels are more than willing to help you overthrow the Mistress," stated Leia.

"Hey! Just a minute here, Princess," shouted Han. "Since when do we agree to fight other people's battles?"

"He's right, Princess," said the General. "I cannot ask you to put yourself in danger for our cause."

Leia fumed, "Well, nobody's asking. I'm telling you we're going to help. It's the right thing to do and I'm going to do it."

Granite began to pace, "You can't fight clone-Soldiers like you do stormtroopers. The lower ranks might be green and inexperienced, but the majority are just as skilled as Jedi. The most high-ranking warriors have at least 100 years of combat experience. My people's DNA were specifically harvested by the Society because of our potential as warriors."

Luke asked, "How long do your people live anyway?

"A natural full time span is about 200 years, but with cloning that number is irrelevant. It is the Mistress's dream to become a god. Their motto is they are the makers of miracles."

Ben said, "Granite, the Mistress is capable of many things, but she is no god. And regardless, I agree with Leia. You need all the help you can get. The Bringers were essential when taking down the Death Star, perhaps the Rebels can return the favor."

Granite answered, "That maybe so, but I still don't like that Sith on my battleship."

***

After a several weeks, both rebel forces worked around the clock to repair the Death Star. It was almost fully operation and ready to launch. Meantime Ben continued to train Luke. The young Jedi was progressing in leaps and bounds that the Jedi Master even began training Luke how to use the ki.

"I want you to visualize your own life force within the Living Force, Luke. Once you understand that you are a thread in the greater fabric of the universe, you will then become open and ready to use your own life energy as a beacon to channel even greater amounts, but first you must center yourself. You will become the eye of the storm."

Luke sighed and closed his eyes tight as he sat Indian-style on the floor. He didn't understand a thing his Master said. Wasn't he already open to the universe by the Force? How more open could he be?

"Ben—I mean—Master, I don't get it. I thought I was already in tune with the universe by the Force. How is this ki stuff any different from being a Jedi?"

"Well…there isn't that much a difference, Luke. They are essentially the same, but the feeling and outcome are quite different."

Luke frowned and creased his brow, "How?"

"Well, first the feeling, you are allowed to feel your emotions with the ki. Not feelings of fear or hate, but feelings of determination. Your emotions channel your focus onto your inner strength. Second, the outcome, the energy you harness can be made tangible. Just as Jedi can move objects with the Force, ki warriors use the Living Force to move energy."

The young Jedi shook his head and smiled. "I still don't get it, Master. Is this how Lady Thrice taught you?"

Ben squirmed uncomfortably and coughed, "Oh, hum…actually, no. Just like you, Luke. I had no idea what she was talking about."

"Then, how did you figure it out?"

For a minute, Ben didn't know what to say. It was rather embarrassing and intimate, the way his former friend taught him, but he couldn't be secretive. As a master it was his duty to tell his padawan all he knew. With a deep breath, he said, "I—she. She increased the power of her ki while she made me hold onto her so that I could experience it with her."

"What?" exclaimed Luke. He had no idea why Ben was blushing, but he was dead certain there had to be a reason. Form what he just heard it didn't sound that bad.

"Luke, just imagine for a moment that you could touch somebody else's Force. That you could actually feel their essence like it was your own. That for a moment, we were two bodies but one soul. That was the feeling I had and then she surrounded our combined essence with the power of the cosmos. Every atom and every molecule. Everything alive sang with the song of our living force. It was like we were nothing yet everything at the same time. It was perfect balance. The negative and the positive did not matter, it was just pure energy."

"Wow," whispered Luke.

The Jedi Master fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "Yes, well—I'll attempt to show you what I mean. I want you to come around and stand behind me with your hands on each of my shoulders. But first, I'll remove my outer robe."

As Ben stood and took of his long outer gray robe, a green vile fell from his pocket. He picked up the strange vile and instantly remembered that Thrice had given it to him the day before she left for Naboo. It was the last time he saw her alive. He held it up and examined it in the light. The vile was still intact.

Luke looked at the object in his Master's hand, but didn't know what it was. "What's that?" he asked.

Ben turned to his padawan in awe. He said, "It's a data file on all of Lady Thrice's memories."

The young Jedi was stunned. He couldn't contain his questions. "The Society can store memories? Where did you get it? What does it do?"

Meanwhile, Ben grabbed a piece of cloth for bandages and tenderly wrapped the vile inside it and placed it back inside his pocket. He then turned to Luke and said, "There may still be a way to save her. She gave me the vile just before she left for Naboo. She said it was a way for her to always remember me—so we would never be a part. You see Luke, if I get one of the Makers to create a clone of her, I can then download all of her memories into her new body. I need to know if it can be done. I need to talk to Granite."

Ben dashed out and made his way to the conference room with Luke trailing behind him.

***

"It's difficult to say," said the General—"First, you would need her DNA and a scientist would have to be willing to create her, but no one except Lord Blackswan would do it. His creations are only loyal to him and he has been missing since his meeting with the Emperor. No one knows if he is alive or dead. My agents have informed me that Lady Nina has gone missing too. She is the Lord's personal assistant. If she has not returned to the Society then she is still searching for him. She won't return without him."

Ben sighed, "But theoretically, it is possible?"

Granite answered, "Yes, it can be done. But cloning is tricky. It may not work out. But, I have some news from my spies at the Society. They have identified the clone that Darth Malice had commissioned. Oh, Ben its—its blasphemy…."

Suddenly, both Jedi grew still. Never before had Granite ever addressed the knight by his first name. Ben began to worry.

"What's wrong?" asked Luke.

The General then locked his red eyes with the Jedi Master and replied, "Lord Malice had Lady Thrice cloned right after he killed her on Naboo the day she arrived to stop the invasion."

"No!" shouted Ben.

However, Granite ignored the knight's cry and spoke on, "But that's not the problem, Ben! The unforgivable thing isn't her death. It's her life. He had her made without her memories. She's an empty puppet—a doll—a person without mind or reason. It's considered cruel to make such a being. All clones are made with a minimum level of independence. She has none. She's a child."

Ben then rose from his seat and marched towards the door. "Then I'm going to rescue her. I have her memories. I can restore her. I won't let her be a pet to Darth Malice."

"No!" roared the General—"That's a mistake. We will attack the Society together with the Death Star as planned. Rushing in headlong is only going to get you killed. Be patient, Mr. Kenobi."

Unexpectedly, Ben turned about and gazed venomously at the clone-Soldier and spoke to him a low menacing voice, "I am done with being patient. I am done with hoping for the best. I refuse to bide my time in some hovel while she suffers under the hand of some madman with my face. I've already given up one life to the service of the Force and I'll be damned if I have to give up my own happiness as well. I've never wanted anything like I do her and I'm sick and tried of being a perfect Jedi and following the rules."

Luke rushed towards his Master's side and grab onto his arm, "Ben—"

"No, Luke you don't understand. I've never had a desire outside of the Order before in my life. I was the perfect Jedi—always on the path, but you're wrong. I'm only human. And Thrice, no matter what they say—no matter what she is, is only a woman. Except no one has ever treated her like a true lady in her entire life."

The young Jedi set his jaw and replied, "Then, I'm not leaving you alone either. I'm going too. And don't even try ordering me to stay. I'll just follow you anyway."

"All right," relented the knight—"but you must follow my lead."

"Yes, Master."

***

TBC

* * *

Ok, so longest chapter yet and I'm not even done! It was hard working out how to get good-Obi over to the Society battleship to take on evil-Obi, but I think having Granite have great spies works it out. I hope it works out. Plus, I still got Vader floating around some place and I still don't know what to do with him.

And as always please review, they are greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 18

**Location: somewhere in space**

"Luke, before we arrive at the Society, I want to demonstrate the ki. We are sort of pressed for time so I want you to prepare yourself for a bit of a shock," said the Jedi to his padawan.

"Ok, Ben," replied Luke. The two sat facing each other on the spaceship cabin floor. The young Jedi then closed his eyes and began to place himself into a light mediation. He tried to remember what Ben said the experience would be like. What being one with the energy of the universe would feel like, and how it differs from the Force. It was still a hard concept for him to digest.

Slowly, Ben raised his arms and grasped Luke by the shoulders and raised his ki. Luke began to feel his Force signature began to expand and somehow grow. The increased level of awareness was startling. He could literally feel the Living Force pulsate around him. He could feel every atom and every star churn with raw energy. It was a feeling that was so like the Force yet it was more. The ki allowed him to experience a dimension of the Force he never knew existed. He discovered he could not only be a servant of the Force, he could channel the Force like a magnified glass. He could bend its flow naturally with the vibrations of his own life force. Luke shuttered at the unimaginable possibilities for using such raw energy. It was frightening. He could easily see a person get lost in the maelstrom of energy that they might never stop churning with cosmic power. Such power was madness. How could the Soldiers from the Society live with this?

Then, abruptly Ben released his hold and brought Luke back into the confines of the ship and his own body. The young Jedi shivered and felt his heart pound loudly in his ears. He breathed in deeply and panted to catch his breath.

"Are you all right, Luke?" asked Ben.

Luke gazed up at his mentor with wide blue eyes, "How do you prevent yourself from getting swallowed up in that?"

"Luke, channeling that sort of energy is only stable during short amounts of time. However, the clones from the Society are uniquely gifted. They can channel for greater amounts of time than I can."

"Is that how you killed the Emperor? By using the channeled Force of the ki?"

"Yes, Luke. The stone on the sword Thrice gave me is similar to a crystal used to power a lightsaber. It has special properties that help with channeling. I used Thrice's sword because I knew the Emperor wouldn't recognize its strength."

Ben then removed the sword from his belt and gave it to Luke to hold. Luke took the metal sword and removed it from its casing. It looked like an ordinary sword. It wasn't as long as he thought it would be and it had a weird stone at its base near the handle, but Luke could sense there was something unusual about it.

Ben placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and said, "Luke, I want you to have this sword. I feel you are meant to have it."

Luke's eyes nearly fell out from his head. He couldn't believe what Ben just said. "I can't take this! It belongs to you. Lady Thrice gave you this sword. You told me she forged it for you herself. It saved you from getting killed the Emperor! I can't take it."

Yet, Ben was determined and refused to take no for an answer, "The sword is yours Luke. The Force is telling me it belongs to you."

Location: Naboo, Goldbird battleship

When Ben and Luke arrived on Naboo, they saw that the invasion was already begun. Without the Empire to protect the planet and their own military forces greatly outnumbered, Queen Kylantha and the Gungans had no choice but to surrender. The young monarch and her allies were all taken onto the battleship as prisoners of war.

The Jedi needed to get on board the Goldbird vessel and deiced to stowaway onto a Society transport ship. Then they began to keep to the shadows and searched for one of the many spies employed by the clone-General.

Luke whispered to his mentor as they hide behind a large marble pillar within the alien battleship, "Doesn't this seem a little too easy, Ben? Don't you think they should have sensed us by now?"

Ben peered down a hall into a corridor and replied, "I agree, but I'm not about to complain. Now, get back. I see someone coming."

The sounds of footsteps echoed out in the polished hall and Ben could see that it was none other than Darth Vader.

At the sight of the Sith, Luke could not contain his nerve and tried to spring free from his hiding spot and confront his long lost father, but before he came into view he was stopped by his Master.

In a low tone, he said, "What do you think you are doing?"

"He's my father. I have to talk to him. I have to try and turn him back to the Light. You gave me your word you'd let me, Ben."

"Now is not the time."

"Why not?" asked the young Jedi, but he soon got a glare from the knight and quickly relented. He remembered he told Ben he'd follow his lead on this mission. However, he couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he could seize this chance. He thought if Vader knew he was his son, then maybe he'd stop being a Sith—maybe he could be redeemed. Though, Luke had no time to change his mind because just then Darth Malice came towards them down the opposite side of the hall. The two Siths stopped a few feet a part from one another and squared off.

Vader rasped, "So, Obi-wan—we meet again. I was told before I left the Emperor that you have a new name—a Sith name. Darth Malice. It would appear Sidious favored you, but I despise you. Just as you done in your past life, you have always stood in my way."

Malice laughed and replied, "It's always me, me, me isn't Lord Vader. Why is it always about you? From what I've heard all I've ever done is help you. I saved you from slavery, raised you and trained you to be strong, but no that's not good enough. No you want more. The circle isn't complete for you unless you bite the hand that feeds you. Well, I'm sick of your whining. With the Emperor dead I can be the new Sith Lord. And you coming here saves me the trouble of finding you myself."

Malice then ignited his lightsaber and began to duel with Vader. The two red blades hummed and crackled as they clashed, but the two seemed evenly matched.

Meanwhile, Luke was in a panic. He couldn't let his father die. He had to try and save him. He couldn't stay and hide any longer. Without warning, the young Jedi Force leapt out from behind the pillar and swung his blue blade down at this Master's evil twin. Malice was surprised and received a burn down his left arm.

The Sith seethed with rage and shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

Luke straightened up to his full height and proudly stated his name, "I am Luke Skywalker and I am a Jedi."

"Skywalker?" shouted Vader.

Luke turned and faced the man in the mask, "Yes, you are my father. I am the son of Anakin Skywalker. My mother's name was Padme Amidala."

"No! How can this be?" asked Vader. He was stunned. Then Vader remembered—he remembered his angel was pregnant. They were to have a child. And it seemed that his child had lived, but why hadn't he sensed him before? Why hadn't he known of his existence? Where had he been hiding?

"Enough!" shouted Malice—"I hate family reunions. Now, let us end this."

Vader turned away from Luke and gave the other Sith a nod. He desired to kill this man just as much he did him. Nothing would stop the wrath that pulsed inside his veins.

Then, suddenly a beautiful woman in a flowing red gown with long silk hair began to race towards them. She completely ignored the bloodthirsty tension in the air and gather Darth Malice in an embrace.

In a cheerful voice, she said, "Beloved! I've been looking for you. I learned a new song. Let me sing for you."

However, Malice was in no mood for her idiotic ways and violently shoved the ruby-eyed beauty to the ground. In a clumsy heap, she collapsed onto the polished floor. No one moved to help her and everyone seemed frozen in place. Meanwhile, Ben rounded the pillar and gazed transfixed on the replicated image of his slain love. He had never seen Lady Thrice look so beautiful in his life. He never once saw her in a gown or with her hair untied. She looked so free and, yet so lost. Her crimson eyes looked up pleadingly at his evil twin with such longing that it nearly ripped him in two. How could he be so cruel? What had happened to her fire?

Ben slowly began to approach the group and drew their attention with the sound of his footsteps. He pointed at his double and shouted, "I will be your opponent, Darth Malice. For I am Ben Kenobi, the first clone of Obi-wan Kenobi and I am a Jedi Master."

In response, the Sith began to laugh, "So, there is another. It all makes sense now, when I sensed the boy I could tell he would not be a match to the Emperor. I knew he couldn't possibly be the one who slain him, but you—yes, only someone equal to myself could have killed Lord Sidious." Malice then offered Ben his hand with a wicked smile, "Come, my brother. Together we can eliminate these fools and conquer the galaxy."

Ben said, "You must be more deluded than I thought if you think I'd ever join the Dark Side, Sith. Besides, I know what sort of man you are. You murder Lady Thrice. A woman you claimed to love. If you're the kind of monster who can do that to her than I'd hate to wonder what you'd do to me."

Malice gritted his teeth with rage and swiftly thrusted his hand out and used Force-lightening to violently shove Luke against one of the marble pillars. The young Jedi crashed painfully against the stone and collapsed down onto the floor. He cried out as the electric energy coursed through his body. Ben couldn't bear to see his padawan in pain and shouted for the Sith to stop, but the evil twin just bellowed out a laugh. His malicious eyes began to glow a terrible yellow sheen and he re-activated his red blade. Ben knew he couldn't let this madman win and he moved to duel, but without warning the double was tackled by Darth Vader.

The masked man grabbed hold of both of the doubles hands and tried to wrestle the lightsaber out from his grip. The Force-lightening had stopped, but stray charges flew free and blow out several lights that hung on the ceiling and temporarily drowned the hall in darkness. Only the glow of the red blade hummed alive as the two Sith struggled for dominance.

Ben never before thought Vader would come to their aid. He didn't know what possessed him to attack Malice, but the Jedi Master quickly took his chance and rushed towards Luke and carried the young man behind the safety of a pillar. Ben propped his student up and then turned just in time to see the emergency lights flicker on and bath the hall in a low green light from the floor. He saw Malice end the struggle by drawing his leg up and viciously kick Vader away from him and onto the ground.

The evil twin then summoned his lightsaber in hand and activated it with glee while he took aim at Vader's chest. Then the madman spoke, "Good-bye, Chosen One!" And then finally, Malice drove his saber into his victim's stomach. Vader wailed with pain inside his armor, but managed to knock his attacker away.

Ben then activated his own blade and moved to duel his double away from his prey. The two lightsabers hummed and flashed as the identical men moved in an almost mirror-like dance. Each thrust and parry was met and matched with the same swing that soon both men grew frustrated with the stalemate.

"You cannot defeat me because you are me," said Malice. "Face it, I did the universe a favor by getting rid of Vader. The man's a whiner who cries Sith every time he doesn't get his way. I'm sure his spawn isn't any better. You have to have realized by now that this fight is pointless. We are the same. We are brothers. Together we can control the Society. We can control the galaxy."

Ben replied, "I don't want to control the galaxy or the Society. And I'm not your brother. We are nothing alike!"

Malice laughed madly and said, "Oh, I see. You're still so naïve. The only thing you really want in this world is Lady Thrice, right? A woman's whose life is nearly as tragic as our own. No one compares to our perfect lady. Well, if you want her than join me and she shall be yours."

Ben fumed. How dare he pass Thrice off like some bargaining chip! There was no doubt left in his mind that the double was going down, but before he could act the ruby-eyed beauty ran and took hold of her beloved's arm and cried, "Please, beloved! Please, don't send me away. I'll be good. I promise. I'll do anything you say."

"Shut up, you fool!" roared the Sith. He then raised his saber and thrusted it through the beauty's chest. She looked at him with wide, unbelieving eyes and clawed desperately at his robe as she silently crumbled to the ground and died.

"NO!" cried Ben. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Tears began to fall down his face as he saw the image of his love lay dead. It was a nightmare. It was a nightmare in which he could see no end. In the blink of an eye, all his hopes of restoring his lady were blow away in a cold wind. He fell to his knees without thought and began to weep for the life that could have been.

"…Thrice…" whispered the knight, but the beauty did not stir. Instead, the only sound that permeated the air was the mad laughter of the Sith. He howled joyfully in his double's pain and raised his blade to sever the Jedi Master's head. In one clean swoop his arched back his saber to make his mark, but at the final moment was stopped by the flash of a metallic sword.

Both men turned and saw a fiery-eyed warrior wielding a black blade.

"Impossible!" shouted Malice. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Lady Thrice ignored the Sith and quickly hauled Ben to his feet and then distant themselves from their foe. She gave Malice a cloy smile and replied, "Reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated."

However, Ben couldn't help but deny was he saw and gazed at the crimson-eyed beauty in utter disbelief. He then cautiously raised his hand and reverently caressed her cheek and took in a shuttered breath as he felt she was real. He was so afraid she'd turn out to be a Force-ghost of some kind.

In a weak voice, he said, "Thrice…it is really you?"

In response, the woman warrior looked him dead in the eye and gave him a beaming smile, "The one and only, my friend."

"But, how? Granite said you were run through by Malice on Naboo."

Thrice nodded and said, "Yes, I was, but the lady-doctor returned my body to my clan. They were able to revive me and repair my wounds. And since then, I've been in hiding."

Ben then impulsively swept her into a hug and kissed her head. Softly, he spoke into her hair as he breathed in her lovely scent, "Oh, Gods! Never do that to me again. You red-eyed minx, I should punish you for all the grief you've caused me."

Thrice was overwhelmed, "I-I am sorry. I've been recovering all this time. I never meant to—"

"Enough!" bellowed the Sith. "I can see now that you can never be my ally. You're my competition."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 19

Darth Malice circled Ben and Thrice like a predator ready to strike. He leered at them with his yellow hate filled eyes and smiled a sadistic grin. He said, "You're arrival has disrupted my plans—but no matter. I will kill you and take the lady for myself. You see my alliance with the Mistress has afforded me…privileges."

Malice then moved towards a lever by the wall and pulled it down and suddenly a hidden door opened and in rushed a troop of clone-Soldiers. The Sith pointed at the pair and ordered to have them seized. The hall soon erupted into a massive brawl. Ben quickly summoned his lightsaber in hand and worked to fight off the Soldiers back to back with Lady Thrice. The pair dueled confidently and with ease against the inexperience hordes of clones and quickly cut them down, however Malice took the opportunity to make his escape and Ben saw him exit through a door.

"Malice! He's escaping. We have to stop him," shouted the knight, but he swiftly turned his head when he heard Thrice groan and gasping for breath. He saw she was holding her chest and was unsteady on her feet.

"Ben, I haven't fully recovered."

In response, Ben looked at his lady longingly and back at the door. He didn't want to leave her after he just found her alive again, but he had to stop the Sith. There was no telling what he'd do next.

Suddenly, Luke shouted, "Ben!" The Jedi Master ran back down the hall to see his padawan clutching a dying Vader in his arms. Ben also saw two other people were with them as well. Surprisingly, he saw Lord Blackswan and Lady Nina were helping Luke raise Vader to his feet.

"Lord Blackswan, its good to see you're alive," said the Jedi Master.

"Yes, we return to the Society with Vader as his prisoners. He wanted to exchange our lives for some woman named Adame. Nina told him she turned her over to you, but I don't think Vader knew there were two of you."

Luke turned to the Lord and said, "Please, help me save my father."

The Lord was uncertain. He didn't want to save his captor, but Ben gave the scientist a nod of approval. Ben then said, "Lord Swan, please take this man to safety and save him." The knight then turned to face Thrice and added, "and take Thrice with you as well. She hasn't fully recovered yet."

"No!" shouted the ruby-eyed woman. "I won't leave you here alone."

Luke placed his hand on Thrice's shoulder and gave her a determine look, "He won't be alone, Milady. I'll go with him."

Thrice shouted, "This is insane!"

However, Ben didn't seem to care about her lack of confidence and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he turned to Luke, "Come, on. Let's go."

The fiery-eyed beauty fumed and then shouted after them as they ran to catch up with Malice, "You two better come back alive or I'll kill you myself!"

***

As Ben and Luke ran through the dark hall to the door, a powerful quake rocketed throughout the entire ship. It was only through the aid of the Force that the two Jedi were able to remain standing. The quakes then lessened, but began to occur over and over.

"What the heck was that?" asked Luke.

"My guess is that the General decided to speed up the operations and attack the Society with the Death Star now. You know that man has excellent feelings. Come on, Luke I think this is it."

The two Jedi then open a second door passed a short chamber and then entered an elaborate dome structure that seemed to be made of glass. Overhead images of galaxies and stars whirled into being and disappeared again like a holo-show. And in the center of the room stood Darth Malice and small woman dressed in a uniform. The woman had a youthful face and shining red eyes and hair. She seemed confident and proud and had a military air. Ben assumed she was a Soldier by her clothes, but suddenly it dawned on him that she was the Mistress.

Ben thought it was strange that throughout the entire galaxy, it had to be anther child-queen—just like the child-queen of Naboo. The only difference was that the Mistress wasn't really a child, she was just a woman with a talent for cloning.

The two Jedi heard the Mistress scold the Sith in her crisp youthful voice, "You've brought this misfortune with you, Malice but your plan to take my Society will not succeed. You have been closely watched and all those you've corrupted have been eliminated. You will not be a cancer to my kingdom. You stand alone, and the Rebels will have no chance to break through my shields. All that remains is your punishment for defying me."

In response, the Sith raged and pointed his activated saber at the young woman's throat. "No! I won't be defeated by you, Mistress and even if I lose, I'll be the one to take your life."

The Mistress didn't even flinch. She stared at the Sith with sharp unfeeling eyes and said, "You may strike me down Malice, but my life will never end. I am near immortal and I will rise again. There are many worlds besides Naboo, which will serve me in obtaining true ever-lasting life. Your ambitious maybe great Sith, but you aren't smart enough to achieve them."

Enraged, Malice raised his arm to slash the young woman in half, but his blow missed and seared her across the neck instead as Luke body-slammed him off his feet. The young Jedi couldn't stand idol and let an unarmed being be slaughter in his sights. Malice quickly recovered from the shove and turned to face the young Jedi, but he soon discovered that he would now be dueling two opponents.

"So, two against one? It doesn't matter. You aren't strong enough to defeat me. I'll kill your boy first and make you watch as he dies, just like how you watched me kill that empty headed woman."

Ben roared and aggressively drove his evil twin away from Luke. "Your taunts won't distract me, Sith!"

The Jedi Master then began to fight the Malice with a series of cuts and swoops in an attempt to disarm him, but the villain seemed to be able to predict his moves and countered just in time. Luke tried to fend off the Dark Master as well, but his efforts seemed in vain. Malice bellowed with unrestrained laughter and was able to wound Ben with a burn to his thigh.

Malice said, "You're powers of the Light are pathetic, brother. Only the Dark Side will prevail!"

Ben was stumped. He was too evenly matched with Malice and Luke didn't have the experience. And now that he was wounded he was sure it would only be a matter of time before the stalemate can to an end.

"This isn't the end, brother! I'll make the Mistress my hostage and make plans to secure her ship for my own. I don't care if I have to eliminate the entire crew and clone a whole new race of followers, just as long as I get what I want. That's all that matters in the end."

"You monster!" shouted Ben. "You'd kill an entire race to feed your greedy desires? It sickens me to think we share the same DNA."

Malice laughed wildly at Ben's reply. "You're the one who's sick, brother. You're weakness is what's sickening. Perhaps I'm the one who got all the strength you're lacking. I don't understand how you can continue to care about these ungrateful fools. How they make you shoulder all their burdens and responsibilities—it's so irritating! How can you stand being dumped on with all their problems?"

Resolved, Ben straightened his stance and said, "I do what I must, for a Jedi's duty in life is to serve the Light."

Malice snorted and replied, "Don't give me that Jedi nonsense. Its me you're talking to, remember?"

Ben squared his shoulder and said, "I don't have to justify my actions to a madman like you."

"Don't you?" said the Sith. "Who'd better understand you then me? Surely you don't think the boy understands—understands the loneliness, the commitment—the repression! He doesn't know what is it was like to be betrayed! To be the only one alive! To be alone! While others got to carry on with there merry lives. Don't make me laugh. Tell me—tell me then, Knight of the Light—tell me why you fight?"

Ben didn't have an answer right away. Why did he fight? Why did he care for others? He couldn't just ignore a problem like the Empire. He couldn't just close his eyes and wish it would go away. He simply couldn't just turn away. And before, Ben knew he wasn't just spewing Jedi ideology. He really did believe it was his duty to serve the greater good. Yet, it was also true that sometimes the responsibilities were too much to bear.

Suddenly, Luke shouted, "Because Ben's a Jedi! And he doesn't have to tell you a thing, Sith!"

Irritated, Malice moved to swing at Luke, but was halted by Ben's hand at his wrist. He looked at his double in the eye and replied, "You're right. Doing the right thing is hard—too hard even for some to even comprehend, but I'm no saint. I'm not infallible. I've been wrong before, but I do care for others because more than anything I have faith. I have faith that what I do helps more then just myself—that it benefits those around me. For it is the only life I know!"

Ben then kicked the Sith back and raised his blue blade to make a killing blow, but Malice mirrored his attack and in an instant both men were about to collide, but Luke was suddenly moved by the Force. Instantly, he drew Thrice's sword from his belt and rammed it into the Sith's black heart.

Malice staggered back from Ben and stared dumbly at Luke and tried to feebly grab him with an outstretched arm. "…You? You worm? You killed me?" The Sith was so shocked he seemed paralyzed in his place. His defeat seemed too unimaginable for him to understand, but finally he fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground dead.

Luke stared at the lifeless body of his mentor's evil twin in shock. He could not explain how he moved or how he knew when to strike, but he was sure it was the Force's will. He felt a surge of the mysterious Force-ki flow through him when he gripped the hilt. And even now, he could still feel the raw energy hum within his soul. It was eerie and he left him shaken.

He turned and touched his mentor's shoulder and wake him was his own spell and he saw that he had a nasty burn at his stomach. The injury wasn't deep, but the flesh looked cooked and black. Luke then realized that if he hadn't intervene when he had then his Master would have likely died simultaneously with the Sith.

Luke then heard a gurgled moan sound from the throne and he quickly ran and gathered the child-like Mistress into his arms. Weakly, she tried to speak to her would-be savior, but minute by minute her life began to fade. The burn at her throat was too sever and deep down Ben could not bring himself to save such an unfeeling creature from death.

Pleadingly, Luke turned to his mentor, "Ben, we've got to save her."

However, the Jedi Master simply shook his head, "No, Luke. We can't. I know it may seem hard to except, but Mistress Goldbird is actually a horrible person. She has been destroying lives even longer than Darth Sidious."

"But, she looks so—young?" said the young Jedi in awe.

"Luke, she isn't. She's said to be over a thousand years old. It's time she became one with the Force."

Suddenly, the whole ship began to rumble and quake. Luke rose from his place on the floor and gently laid the deceptively youthful child-queen's body down to rest. He shouted, "What's happening?"

"It's the Rebels, Luke. They're still fighting the loyalist on the Society battleship. We have to shut down the shields and contact the General."

"How do we do that, Ben?"

"We can do that right here. Luke, go over to the throne. There should be a control console by the chair. You should be able to shut down the shields from there."

Luke gave Ben a nod, "I'm no it." The young Jedi then rushed to the controls and do what he was told and was even able to sent a message to the Death Star's bridge.

::General! This is Luke. We've shut down the shields and Darth Malice and the Mistress are dead.::

::What! Mr. Skywalker, you and Mr. Kenobi are indeed blessed by the Stars! Patch me into the mainframe systems and I'll be able to organize the Bringers on the battleship. By the Phoenix, I never thought I'd live to see this day. You both have my undying gratitude. Granite, out.::

Luke worked the controls and then shut the console. He shook his head in disbelief and muttered, "How does the General manage to sound grateful yet commanding at the same time?"

Ben smiled, "It's a general thing. But come on, Luke. I think we should go and find your father. I'm sure Lord Blackswan has healed him enough for a visit by now and while we're there I think I need some treatment as well."

***

Location: Lord Blackswan's lab

Several days later, Ben lay flat on his back on a medical-bed similar to the one he remembered first waking up in when Lady Thrice woke him to make his escape from the Emperor's clutches. It seemed like a life time ago. It was just too unreal that he should end up in this exact same spot again. Tentatively, Ben raised his head and looked at the bandage wrapped around his waist and sighed. It was thanks to the modern miracle of Society science that he was almost completely healed. He was told by Lord Blackswan that he'd only have a scar and that was it. Yet, he shouldn't really be so surprised—really for a bunch of cloners who can reanimate the dead, a third degree lightsaber burn must look like a scrapped on the knee.

Ben casually threw his arm over his azure eyes and closed them with a sigh. He disliked being stuck in bed. He knew that there was still so much to do now that all his enemies were dead. He had to help rebuild. He had to help reorganize the new Jedi Order. He had to help Granite relocate his people. He had to help Leia and Bail re-establish the Republic. He had to officially knight Luke. He had to talk to Thrice. He had to talk to Vader—or was it Anakin? He had to know if Yoda would return from exile. And—the most important thing of all he had to find some pants!

Really, Lady Nina could be so cruel! Once the pale-maiden was order by her Lord to keep him in bed for rest and he refused, she ended up taking matters into her own hands and actually took his pants away. The vixen actually stole them while he was in the bath and left him a flimsy robe and told him that if he didn't want to roam the hall's half-naked then he'd better stay put. The woman was a Sith!

Suddenly, Ben heard a knock on the door and in walked Thrice. He gave her a smile and moved his arm up to catch her small lovely hand. He rarely saw her since he became Nina's patient.

"Now, where have you been hiding?" asked the knight.

The rub-eyed beauty was unexpectedly dressed in a flaming red gown and her hair was held back from her face by two long silky braids. She was a vision. She looked as sweet as her former copy, but still retained her fire that he so loved. He never wanted to be away from his lady ever again and he silently vowed to always stay true. Ben then gently kissed her hand to his lips and slowly pulled down to sit on the bed.

"I came to wake you up, Ben," said Thrice.

"What is that all? But weren't you recently recovering from a lightsaber burn too? Maybe you should lay down with me and we can recover together," said the knight with a playful smile.

"No, you need to get ready. There's going to be a dinner party to celebrate our victory over the Empire and the Society. And you are going to be one of the guest of honor."

Ben sighed loudly with a huff and whined, "But is this really necessary? I'd much rather just celebrate with you."

Thrice giggled and leaned down and gave her knight a kiss, but Ben took advantage of her actions and pulled her flush against him onto the bed. The lady-warrior squealed in surprise and tried to break free, but Ben wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled into her hair and neck with pecks and kisses before laughing.

"Oh! You silly man! Let me go!" shouted Thrice.

Ben allowed her to pull back enough so he could gaze up at her beautiful angry face and jeweled eyes. He smoothed back her inky black hair and ran his fingers in it with a smile. Quietly, he said, "I'll never let you go, my lady. You promised to be mine. And I want you to be mine forever." Ben then softly gave the beauty a light kiss on her nose and over each of her crimson eyes and then said, "I want you to be my wife."

Thrice was shocked and scrabbled up and sat straddling Ben's lap. "Y-You—What?" Ben had never seen her look so confused and he sat up too and grasped her hands to his chest to steady her.

"I want to marry you. Please, Thrice, marry me?"

Ben was in a panic! Had he said something wrong? Didn't she want to marry him? Should he have tried to make sure that's what she even wanted? That's what he wanted. He never wanted anything as much in such a long time. He didn't know what he'd do if she rejected him. But, suddenly the tension died as she pressed her lips and titled her head perplexed as a child.

"I-I don't know what that means?"

"What?" Ben felt his brain come to a complete stop. What in the Force did that mean? He needed clarification, "What don't you understand?"

Thrice sighed and closed her eyes, "I know the words, wife and marriage, but what would that mean? What would I have to do? What would it mean to us? Ben, there aren't any marries in the Society. Soldiers, servants and guards only live to serve. We are taught not to love. We are taught only to do our duties. I don't know what you'd except."

Ben gazed at her in utter disbelief. Had she really lived a life without the knowing a thing about love? Was she really such a drone to have never been courted or—or even kissed? Force, it must be true! And here he thought the old Jedi Order was too strict.

Ben gave Thrice a shy smile and kissed her forehead. Rarely had he ever gotten a chance to teach her something new and her wonder made her seem so innocent. He knew she was really an old witch, but these moments made her such a maiden. And he realized now that her love for him was a miracle because she was never meant to have these feelings at all. He said, "A marriage is a promise, Thrice. It's a vow we would make only to each other. We would promise to only give ourselves to one another until the day we die. And other people would know that you are mine as I am yours."

A moment later, Thrice sighed in relief. "Is that it? You want my word that I am only yours? But I already said I would be yours when we left Naboo. Do we need to do something else? Or are we married already?"

Ben laughed and hugged her tight. "Yes, silly. We need to have a ceremony. You get all dressed up. A holy man or some-such authority figure oversees our vows among some witnesses and then we kiss and we are wed."

"And that's it?" asked Thrice.

"Yes, that's it—and it gets documented. There is usually a big party and a honeymoon afterwards."

Thrice smiled, "You have strange traditions, but I'll do it."

"Wait, don't you have traditions? What would need to do to make you official mine according to your people?"

The ruby-eyed woman frowned and turned her gaze away in thought. "Well…I guess all you'd need to do is ask my father's permission."

"What! Are you serious?" shouted Ben. But, then Thrice began to laugh and shook her head and replied, "No. You wouldn't. You'd just have to ask me, but I'd have to officially inform him."

"Oh. Well…good," said the knight to his relief. How odd that would be to ask a woman's father for her hand in marriage? Especially since technically Ben was well passed middle age—but then again Lord Blackswan was even older. If someone had told him back in his exile on Tatooine that he'd reincarnate and have a future father-in-law he'd say they were mad. Life as it seemed was very strange, but happy all the same.

***

The End.

* * *

At last! It's finished. I hope someone the big wide world read this thing to the end. Though, I'm content to say I'm happy just to write it. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't think I'll write a finale piece--so this is it. I believe in happy endings so tada! Here it is. So, if you happen to review than thank you. I really do love feed back. And as for the future, I might try my hand on a Obidala, romantic situational comedy/drama. I've learned, people like fluff.

Anyway, be well and thanks.


	20. Announcement

**Announcement**

Author's note:

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I really love them and I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story. I tend to like complicated and action. And if you want to read more on my "Hello, Goodbye" universe than I recommend reading my spin-off, "Out of Time." It is primarily from Lady Thrice's POV which I kind of neglected in the original story.

And if you rather read something more in keeping with Star Wars mainstream fanfics than I recommend my try on Obidala. It's a romantic situational drama/comedy. Obi-wan freaks out when he has two Padme's eyeing him for his affections. Its called "Double Trouble." Again, thank you for reading.

--Miss Ink


End file.
